Star
by Katia11
Summary: Chad dares Sonny to go out with him just once, and she says yes. But, the paparazzi spots them launching Sonny into the public eye like never before. Can Sonny handle the consequences of 'dating' THE Chad Dylan Cooper?
1. A Dare

Woah, my first actual story here, we'll see how this goes; tell me how you like it.

I don't own Sonny. But I think I'd like to own Chad. =)

The Dare 

Sonny was lying perfectly still on a lawn chair she had stolen from the Falls, soaking up the sun trying to get a few moments of peace. Suddenly a shadow was cast upon her closed eyelids. She opened them, only to discover Chad standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

_Oh great._

"Sonny."

"Chad."

He smirked.

"Do you always steal Mackenzie Falls lawn chairs?"

"No, just today," she replied truthfully. "It was just such a beautiful day outside, I couldn't resist," she ended with a broad smile.

Chad pulled up another lawn chair beside her.

"What are you doing Chad?"

"You don't want the company of CDC?"

"No, thank you, I was enjoying a bit of quiet time actually."

"You can't possibly say no to this face, no girl can," he said smoothly.

Sonny could barely control the smile threatening to show itself. She hated herself for it, but she let herself lie back down and shut her eyes again.

"Thought so," he whispered.

She opened her eyes to discover that he was grinning smartly at her.

"What?"

"You can't resist the CDC charm, you've finally given in."

"Oh really, have I now."

"Yes," he said matter-of-factly. "You _soooo_ want me."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, I can tell when a girl wants me, it's what I do," he said, cockiness evident in every syllable.

"Be quiet Chad, I am trying to relax!"

"You can't relax while I'm near huh? Sounds to me like you've got a _crushhhh _on CDC…"

"Ugh! I'm leaving!"

"Good!" Chad shot.

"Good and goodbye Chad!"

"Hey, that's not how it goes!" he called after her, but she was all ready shoving her lawn chair towards him and heading lowered his sunglasses and stared after her, confusion plastered all over his face. Ugh, how had he made her fall for him again? A picture of his smile and his sparkly eyes came into her mind. It was so infuriating, mostly because she knew he was right. She had been crushing on the star for a while now, and it was getting harder and harder to ignore it.

She was humming nonchalantly when suddenly Tawni popped up out of nowhere.

"Boy humming?"

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"No, just enjoyed a bit of sun."

"Sonny, this is California, it's always sunny here," she stated simply.

"Yes, but in Wisconsin there would be snow and," but she stopped noticing that Tawni was not listening to her. Why did Tawni and Chad have to be so weirdly similar? She smiled as she sat down in her chair.

"So what sketch are we working on today?"

"You have a script don't you?" Tawni asked.

Sonny saw the script lying unopened on her vanity and she reached for it.

"You are _so _crazy about me Munroe," Chad's voice said quietly.

Sonny spun around and saw Chad leaning against the door frame. Tawni was suddenly paying very close attention.

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"How can I not be?"

"Whatever."

"Fine, I dare you go out on a date with me and prove me wrong."

Tawni froze, her jaw dropping.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Munroe, prove to me that you DON'T like me by going on a date with me."

"How would that prove I don't like you?"

"Well, if you can make it through the date and don't want to go out with me again." He paused and smirked. "Then I'll believe that you don't feel something for me Munroe."

She just stared at him hardly able to find words.

"Uhm," she stumbled, looking for some sort of reaction from Tawni. But she seemed to be just as floored by this as Sonny was. "Sure," she spat out before she could stop herself. Tawni looked at her, her jaw dropping even further. Sonny was now blushing furiously and she tried to ignore it. "But if I win, you have to promise that you won't keep pressing the issue, AND you have to promise that you will say something nice about So Random again."

His face contorted and he scowled for a moment.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Fine!" She shouted back.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Pick you up at eight," he finalized, shot her a wink and then he was gone as quick as he came.

"Did I miss something?" Tawni inquired, still awe stricken.

"Well he wouldn't let me be if I didn't say yes, you heard him!"

And then Tawni was grinning like Sonny had never seen her grin before.

"You- like-him! You like CHAD!" She was now laughing so hard that she was red in the face. Sonny blushed deeper. "You have a date with CHAD!" Tawni sputtered.

Sonny did not realize this until Tawni said it. She had a date with Chad! Her heart fluttered, and she knew at that moment she was in trouble.

That evening when Chad came to pick her up at exactly eight, he opened the door, and for a moment, she honestly forgot how to breathe. He was wearing a black suit jacket with a grey silk shirt and black pants.

He looked, amazing.

"Don't stare too long Munroe, we have a reservation," he teased. She blushed.

"You look," she stuttered.

"Yeah, I know," he replied and paused for a moment. "You don't look too bad either," he said.

"Was that a compliment Chad?"

"Maybe," he said teasingly and smiled broadly.

She smiled back. Maybe this would be nice after all. They went downstairs and there was Chad's car parked outside, the streets of Hollywood alight with a golden pink glow from the sun which was beginning to set, which unfortunately was causing Chad's hair looked ridiculously soft and glittery.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, trying to get her mind off of how good he looked.

"Can't I surprise you?"

"No Chad, nothing is ever a surprise with you," she replied.

"I surprised you by asking you on a date."

"Well, you dared me to come, and I can't back down from a dare," she paused and smiled. "Plus we're enemies so it's not something that I pictured happening," she finished with the end of her sentence barely audible.

Chad smiled knowingly.

"We both know you've pictured it Sonny, every girl has; it was only a matter of time."

Her insides churned angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just so you know, you're not starting this 'date' off very well," she stated simply.

He did not have time to retort as they pulled up to a stop in front of Olive Garden.

"Oh," she whispered barely inaudible. "I would figure that Olive Garden would be _beneath _Chad Dylan Cooper."

"I did a little research, I know how much you like Olive Garden," he beamed. "I figured it wouldn't be someplace the paparazzi would expect me to be," he paused searching her face. "Is it okay?"

She nodded, unable to describe how much it was okay. They were seated immediately and as she sat down in the chair opposite of Chad the waiter handed them their menus. Over supper they talked a lot about work, and about Condor Studios, a little bit about the press, and before she knew it the time had flown by and the sun had set. It had to be at least ten o clock.

"And so I said to Portlyn, sweetie you have got to get a grip on reality, I'm a free flyer," Chad popped his collar as he finished up some story about Portlyn chasing him, obviously trying to impress her. She nonchalantly opened the purse hanging on her chair and pulled out her cell phone.

10:00.

Her heart sank a little bit.

"You okay?" Chad asked, obviously noticing that her face had fallen a little bit.

She turned her cell phone towards him and he smirked knowingly.

"It's time for me to take you home," he said quietly.

She nodded and zipped the phone back into her purse.

"Well then, he said standing up, are you ready to head out?" She nodded again and smiled at him earnestly.

"Thank you Chad," she said quietly as they got in his car. "This was," she paused, "nice."

"Are you saying you had a good time with me Sonny?"

"Yes," she whispered as she flushed.

"Are you saying that you want to go out with me again?"

She was now redder than before and she let him sit there for a moment and she noticed that they were parking in front of her apartment building.

"Maybe," she said, Chad's eyes got big.

"That means that you are finally admitting that you have a crush on me right? You admit that the CDC charm has worked its magic?" Chad asked as they arrived in front of her apartment.

"Maybe," she said quietly. Of course she wanted to go out with him again. But, she could keep this information from Chad a little bit longer.

"But if you want to go out on another date with me surely you must like me, right?"

She did not respond.

"That means you lost!" He smirked.

But again, she did not respond, she simply waved goodnight to Chad and closed the door of the apartment behind her.

-x-


	2. Paparazzi

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry if it's awful! =) Some of this was partly insipred by Everafterjunkie's story Send It On. Read it! Love, Katie

I don't own Sonny. Or her chance.

Paparazzi 

The next morning, Sonny was about to hop in the shower when suddenly her phone went off.

_1 new message_

From: Tawni

U need to look at the T.V. channel 40 -Tawni=perfect

Sent: 8:00 A.M.

Sonny shrugged her shoulders, Tawni never texted her! But did as the text told her to, and she flicked on the T.V. and sure enough there was her and Chad at supper last night. She was leaning forward, her eyes focused on him. Her body language screaming, "We are on a date!"

The headline read: _**Tween Weekly News: **__**Tonight at five, Chad Dylan Cooper has got a new girl.**_

_Oh, crap _she thought as she sunk to the couch near her.

What was she going to do now?

"Allison MUNROE!" Her mother was bellowing obviously hearing the news.

"Yes mom?"Her mom was standing in the hallway her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Are you dating that Mackenzie Falls boy?"

"Well," Sonny blushed. "It was a date, but we aren't officially dating."

Her mother smiled a bit.

"I thought you didn't like him?"

"Well, not exactly.."

Her mom was now grinning.

"I know Sonny, I know."

Sonny frowned at her mother, knowing instantly that she had always known Sonny liked the superficial, egotistical yet dreamy three named jerk.

"It was just a bet though!" She exclaimed, trying to defend herself. "Just one date and I didn't even say I'd go out with him again."

"Yes honey, but you know you want to."

Sonny sighed, resigning to this truth.

"But I still didn't say I would, so that means I won the bet, he has to say something nice about So Random!" She remembered and smiled. Suddenly her phone vibrated with a new text.

_1 New Message_

From: Chad

This is not good. -The one and only CDC

Sent:8:29 A.M.

-

To: Chad

U r such a drama king. ~Sonny

Sent: 8:31 A.M

-

To: Chad

P.S. Really, chad? Really? The 1 and only CDC? ~Sonny

Sent 8:33 A.M.

-

_1 New Message_

To: Sonny

U have no idea. N shut up bout the name. -The 1 and only CDC

Sent 8:36 A.M

-

To Chad:

Well I will 4 now. What do u mean by I have no idea? ~Sonny

Sent 8:38 A.M.

-

_1 New Message_

To Sonny:

The whole world thinks we r dating- The 1 and only CDC

Sent: 8:40 A.M.

-

To: Chad

Yea, but we aren't. ~Sonny

Sent: 8:43 A.M.

-

_1 New Message_

To: Sonny

We aren't? =( -The 1 and only CDC

Sent: 8:47 A.M.

-

To Chad:

I never said yes. ~Sonny

Sent 8:51 A.M.

-

_1 New Message _

To Sonny:

…….. But u wanted 2, right? - The 1 and only CDC

Sent: 8:54 A.M.

-

To Chad:

Who cares? ~Sonny

Sent: 9:00 A.M.

-

_1 New Message _

To Sonny:

U want 2 say yes. You know u do. -The 1 and only CDC

Sent: 9:02 A.M.

-

To: Chad

U r avoiding the question. ~Sonny

Sent: 9:06 A.M.

-

_1 New Message_

To Sonny:

Just sayin' if the press thinks we're dating, the world does 2. -The 1 and only CDC

Sent 9:10 A.M.

-

She didn't respond to this, and a few moments later her phone buzzed once again with the last text from Chad.

_1 New Message_

To: Sonny

U just wait, u'll see wat I mean.. -The 1 and only CDC

Sent: 9:13 A.M.

Ugh. She clicked her phone shut with a sigh as she got dressed. Chad was ridiculous. What was he talking about? She'd find out what he meant? They weren't really dating, and she'd tell anyone that. But something was up, Chad had never texted her this much in one day. But she brushed it off as a fluke.

"My goodness that boy sure does text you alot!" Her mother scorned, she didn't really approve of the whole 'texting' thing, especially if it was to a boy.

"Not usually mom, not to worry," she replied and quickly kissed her mom on the cheek and walked to the elevators.

When the elevator doors opened there were about ten million bright flashes of light along with about ten million questions all at the same time.

"Sonny Munroe, are you really going out with Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Sonny, how was your date?"

"Sonny, how long have you been dating the teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Sonny, how does it feel to be dating a star like Clad Dyan Cooper?"

All the questions made her head swim.

She squinted trying to see where she was going and when she stepped outside of the building there was even more paparazzi, and finally she got into her car safe and sound and pulled away from the apartment building. That was weird, she had never really been this pursued by the paparazzi before. But as she reflected on the topic of their questions, she instantly knew what Chad had been talking about. She glanced one last time at the ten news crews outside the apartment building and she knew it was going to be a long day.

-x-

Sorry this was made up mostly of text messages. Reviews make me VERY happy! Almost as happy as new episodes of Sonny With A Chance… =) Stupid cute Sterling Knight.

Sorry if it stunk, there's more on the way! :)


	3. Telephone

So I've been listening to Lady GaGa a lot lately, and so this chapter was semi-born from Telephone, thus its title. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They make my day!!! Love, Katie

I don't own Sonny, or Disney. Thanks for reading. Enjoy! P.S. This is kind of a drama filled chapter. Hopefully it's not too out of character. =)

Telephone 

When she arrived at stage three she hurried inside trying to avoid yet another surge of paparazzi. She sighed as she sat down on the couch in her dressing room. Her head was positively throbbing now. She closed her eyes trying to relax for a few moments, but it seemed to only make the throbbing worse. When she finally opened her eyes she noticed there was a new issue of Tween Weekly sitting on Tawni's vanity with a huge picture of her and Chad plastered on the front page. She had been in Tween Weekly a few times before, with the kiss cam thing, and a few interviews so it wasn't like she'd never been on it before. What could be so different about this?

_CHANNY SPOTTED AT OLIVE GARDEN! Pg. 10_

Channy? Really Channy? Who on earth thought of the nickname Channy? She sighed again as she opened the magazine and turned to page 10.

_Chad and Sonny, we've all been waiting for it to happen and finally last night Chad and his new girl were spotted at Olive Garden! Affectionately nick-named Channy by their fans, this couple is the hottest new thing in Hollywood. While Chad looked fab. last night (when doesn't he?), and Sonny looked pretty cute. But, what do our readers have to say about this new development? Write to us and tell us!_

_Tween Weekly _

_1025 Vine Street_

_Los Angeles, CA _

With a scowl she threw the magazine in the trash.

"This is only the beginning Munroe," a familiar voice said from the doorway. She looked up to see Chad standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his blonde hair falling slightly in his face. _Oh my…….._

She could feel her cheeks heating up for a moment, he just smirked. She tried to cover this slip up by coming up with a fast retort.

"What do you mean by that? This is only the beginning? All morning, you've been saying stuff like that. We're not on Mackenzie Falls you know.."

Chad smiled.

"I mean, that now that you're dating _the _C.D.C there are certain consequences."

"Like that?" She gestured to the magazine in the trash.

His smile grew.

"Sonny, Sonny, don't you know that this is good publicity for you randoms? You're going out with me; you'll have an audience!"

Sonny was getting annoyed now. Chad was so conceited, and yet so disgustingly cute.

"How many times do I have to tell you Chad? I never said yes, which by the way means you have to say something nice about So Random again."

His smile disappeared and now he scowled.

"But you wanted to, you still want to," he said as he started to advance towards her. Her heart was jumping wildly in her chest. "Which means I win," he said softly now just an arm's length away from her.

"Chad- what are you …" but he cut her off by placing a finger on her lips softly. His touch burned pleasantly.

"Shh, the time for talking is over," he said quietly. She could feel her defenses slowly dropping as he touched her cheek with his palm.

"I…" she paused staring into his eyes. They glittered and instantly she knew he was just as excited by this as she was. "I…" she paused yet again. Ugh, his eyes were so distracting. She looked away for a moment and she noticed that there was a camera outside of her window. With an angry squeal she raced out of Chad's grip and over to the window and pulled the shades closed. "You've got to be kidding me!" She half laughed and turned around to see that Chad was no longer there. Neither was the magazine.

Suddenly her phone was mooing.

"Hello?"

"Sonny?" A voice she knew too well as Santiago Heraldo asked.

"Yes," she replied reluctantly.

"Hi this is Santiago Heraldo from Tween Weekly, I was just wondering if you would be kind enough to give us the scoop on Channy!"

Of course, it was all about Chad. Chad, Chad, Chad…

"There is no Channy. There is no Chad and I. There is no dating!" Her voice got higher as it always did when she was nervous or in 'denial'.

"Sonny is in denial," he added to himself like he was writing it down.

"No I'm not!" She retorted.

"Good girl is totally head over heels for bad boy."

"No, no I'm not!"

"Okay, if you say so Sonny," He said with a self satisfied tone. "We'll be in touch."

He hung up and Sonny sat down in her chair. Could today get anymore filled with drama? Just then Tawni walked into the room.

"Why is _your_ face on the cover of Tween weekly? That's where _**my **_face is supposed to be!"

"Tawni, did you not see Chad in the picture too?"

"You're on the cover!"

Sonny laughed. Tawni was clearly too upset that Sonny's face was on the cover to notice that there was entire article about 'Channy'.

"That's where my face is supposed to be," She paused. "You're face isn't pretty enough to be on the front cover!" She added with a final cry of displeasure.

Sonny rolled her eyes and her phone started to moo again. It wasn't Tween Weekly this time, so she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sonny, this is Rhonda from Gossip Daily, I'm just curious if it's true about you and Chad?"

She sighed almost involuntarily.

"No," she responded with a shaky voice.

"What is Chad like?"

"He's a jerkthrob, but he can be sweet sometimes," she said quietly. She shouldn't have said the last part.

"Aw, that's so sweet."

Sonny laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so," she paused, catching herself. "But we aren't going out."

"Oh sure you're not."

"No, we aren't," she replied simply.

"Then what were you doing at Olive Garden last night?"

She had no answer to that one.

"Thought so," Rhonda replied. "Can we by chance get an interview with you and your new boy toy?"

"No, I don't think we can.." but she paused as Rhonda gasped.

"You said WE!" She nearly shouted in her ear.

Suddenly the line was dead. Sonny laughed at Rhonda. Did all these people really care that she was 'going out' with Chad? Just then her phone mooed yet again. Santiago was calling yet again. She sighed pushing ignore. Then Tawni's phone rang.

"Hello?" "Oh hello Santiago, oh yes, she's here, oh! You want an interview with me on my thoughts about Channy?" Sonny was shaking her head violently no. "I would love to!" Sonny slapped her forehead. She was so predictable! She hung up the phone.

"Tawni," Sonny whined. "Why did you do that?"

"It'll put my face back on the cover."

Sonny sighed as she got dressed in her costume for the day. Getting into costume always cheered her up and it was working its magic all ready. Just then her phone mooed yet again, not even thinking she answered.

"Hello!" She answered

"Chipper much? Because you're dating the bad boy of Hollywood?"

"How do you people get my phone number?"

"Oooh, someone's a diva. Not even willing to give her fans the dish on her new relationship, oo! The press will have a field day with this one. A secret relationship…" whoever it was hung up in the middle of their sentence.

This was getting ridiculous. She vowed not to answer the phone unless it was a number she recognized. They headed to the set, to do a sketch about Grady being a hopelessly lost and confused grandfather who kept asking for more prune juice. Sonny was his 'helpful' nurse's aid that is more interested in all the cute boys and texting her friends about the latest gossip. So unfortunately she couldn't just leave her phone in the dressing room. Santiago was calling yet again, and left his fourth voicemail of the day. She finally got to the set and Tawni, Nico and Grady, and Zora were all standing around waiting for her.

"You are cheating on us with the … falls!" Grady accused but Sonny held up a hand.

"Guys, I'm not really 'going out' with Chad. He dared me to try it once, and I did."

"But Tween Weekly said," Grady started but stopped realizing he had just implied that he read Tween Weekly.

"Yes, we did go_ out_, but we aren't _going out_."

They all stared at her, obviously not convinced. But Sonny didn't care; she knew she wasn't really dating Chad.

All of a sudden Marshall appeared.

"Santiago Heraldo is getting impatient Sonny; he's left me five messages in the past ten minutes saying he needs to interview you about Chad."

"Yeah, he called Tawni too," she said with a slight whimper and he seemed to get the message she knew perfectly well that it wasn't going to go away until she gave in. But that was the last thing she was going to do.

They did their sketch, and Grady did great as a confused old grandpa. He was almost better than he had been in the granny slam sketch. When they were done practicing, she went to go steal a quick fro-yo in the commissary. Only to discover this was not the best idea. All of the people were staring at her. Most of the girls were glaring at her. Brenda was muttering under her breath something along the lines of "she's not worthy of his greatness." when she went through the line. She sat down at a table by herself poking unhappily at her food. Just then on the a great big flashing sign went across the T.V. screen.

_Chad Dylan Cooper spills about Channy, Tonight at 7 on The Scoop._

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked to no one.

"I have officially decided to come out about this whole thing," Chad said confidently as he sat down next to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you Chad? We aren't going out," she retorted.

"Mmhmm, all I heard from that was, we're going out."

She scowled at him.

"Chad, what are you going to say?"

"You'll have to watch and see Munroe," and before she could stop him with her usual "fine" retort he pecked her on the cheek and was gone. Her cheek burned pleasantly for a few moments but when she noticed that everyone was staring at her, her cheeks flushed and she got up and left the commissary. She was puzzled though, why would Chad admit to dating anyone? It would ruin his image for sure. In fact, she had rumors circulating that most people were starting to doubt if he really was as 'bad' as originally thought.

It would most certainly be an interesting interview to watch. She wrote down the time on her hand and mentally promised herself she wouldn't miss it. And as her phone buzzed with Santiago yet again she finally just shut the stupid thing off.

-x-

"_Call all you want, but there's no one home, and you're not going to reach my telephone." _Lady GaGa ft. Beyonce - Telephone.

Please review.


	4. Hammers and Strings

Suspense! Drama!! It's short, but enjoy anyway.

I don't own Sonny, please review. I love reviews. I know it's horrible. Isn't awful when you are horrible at the things you love doing? Anyway, thanks! Love, Katie

Hammers and Strings

After a long day at work, Sonny was ready to go home. Her head hurt even worse than it had at lunch today, she seemed so confused by everything. But everyone was all ready gone, including Tawni, and it was time to face another surge of paparazzi.

As she opened the dressing room door, she saw Chad leaning against the opposite wall with a smart smirk on his face.

"Hello Sonny," Chad said.

"Chad," was her only response. She locked the dressing room behind her.

"So how was your first taste of _real_ fame?" He asked, popping his collar confidently as he did so often.

"I've had paparazzi before," she said, but Chad skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Fine," she admitted. "I haven't, well at least not this much; you should come with a warning label." She shook her head as she started to walk down the hallway. "And I'm not even really dating you," she added. Suddenly, Chad was in front of her again. Very close in front of her in fact.

"Is that how it is Sonny, really?"

"Yes Chad, really," she responded.

He sighed slightly and Sonny caught it.

"You know, you sure have been pressing this issue a lot Chad, it makes me think you want me to say yes."

He smiled.

"I just don't like losing bets; especially ones that make me tell lies."

"Aren't you supposed to be the greatest actor of our generation? You tell lies for a living."

He scowled as he advanced a little closer yet again. The incident the cafeteria popped into her mind and she smiled broadly.

"Besides, you're the one who kissed me," she teased.

"What?! You tried to kiss me first!"

"Nu-uh Chad," she replied quickly. He was now only inches away from her.

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Oh, the two lovers are fighting all ready!" The familiar voice of Santiago happily exclaimed.

Chad suddenly backed away from Sonny.

"No," he said quickly, but confidently.

What was his game?

"Are you ready for your interview Chad? Since Sonny won't, I hope you'll dish. And Sonny, from now on, I would encourage you to not ignore my calls."

She just smirked at him.

"Yes, I believe I am," Chad said, but then he paused for a moment and turned to Sonny. "Kiss for luck?" He asked expectantly. She scowled at him. "IN your dreams Chad," he smiled broadly and winked at her then once again kissed her quickly on the cheek. Then placed his lips right by her ear and gently whispered, "You love me, you know you do."

It sounded like a line he got from a script. She glared at him violently, but he was all ready gone. With a scowl she fought her way past the press and finally made it to her car. They followed her naturally, but she finally got home in one piece. She sank onto the couch in their living room. She sighed deeply as her mother appeared from the kitchen with a fruit smoothie in hand.

"Hi honey, did you have a hard day?" She asked inquisitively.

"Yea," she replied as she flicked on the T.V. it was almost time for Chad's interview. Her mother looked at her sympathetically. "The press were following me everywhere."

"Oh, I'm sorry Sonny," she said quietly.

But before she could respond Chad's face had appeared on T.V. with his name written in white letters and Santiago sitting across from him. It seemed the whole world slowed down.

"Chad, I'm honored you joined us here tonight."

"Well, my fans deserve to know the truth; they make me who I am."

This entire interview was going to be bologna.

"So, let's get down to business, is there something going on between you and the good girl Sonny Munroe of So Random?"

Chad paused.

"No," he replied honestly.

Sonny smiled.

"But, why were you spotted at Olive Garden two nights ago? And this afternoon, found in this compromising situation?" A picture of Chad leaning very, very close to Sonny in her dressing room came up on the screen. Sonny blushed intensely as her mother's jaw dropped.

But Chad didn't flinch.

"Oh, we just went out as, frien-emies, you know, enemies but friends, and that little scene, I think Sonny had something in her teeth. I was simply trying to help a friend out by telling her where it was," He lied, but it seemed he had been convincing since her mother had seemed to loosen up a little bit.

"Oh, I see, so you are saying there is no Channy?"

"Oh I didn't say there wasn't any Channy; I just said we aren't dating. CDC doesn't do 'dating', well at least for more than a few days. But Sonny is totally in love with me," he said cockily.

"Excuse me?" Santiago asked, clearly excited by this juicy new lead.

"Sonny is totally in love with me, she always has been."

Sonny and Santiago were hanging on his every word.

"Even though she says she hates me, I know the truth," he paused dramatically, then with a broad smile he asserted, "She totally wants me."

Santiago's eyes now were as wide as plates, her mother looked like she might faint, and Sonny was squeezing the remote in her hands so tightly her knuckles were white.

"Well you heard it here first, Sonny Munroe has fallen in love with Chad Dylan Cooper, hopefully we will get an interview with the illusive Ms. Munroe soon, that's all for tonight on The Scoop, see you next week!"

The interview cut off and a commercial was playing, but the room was silent otherwise. Finally Sonny put the remote down afraid she might break the thing.

"I am going to kill him," she said through gritted teeth.

Her mother sighed deeply, still looking rather pale. "Oh my," was the only thing that escaped her pale lips.

"Yeah, that's about right," she felt like every secret she'd ever had was just spilled all over the airwaves.

"Don't see you what you see in that kid," her mom said quickly recovering from her episode. "I just wish you would've told me Sonny." She added quietly.

"You believe him?"

Her mother raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay, fine," Sonny said, huffing. "I do, _like_ him but it's our little secret! If he ever knew I really did, I'd never hear the end of it."

"Did you ever think he might like you too?"

Sonny couldn't help but laugh. "You're kidding me right mom?"

"I can tell he feels something for you."

"Mom, Chad hates me, and ge hates being tied down. He's a ladies' man, just you wait and see. They'll be some big movie star or model who will appear in his life and everyone will forget about this enitre thing."She beamed at her mother who just smiled, unbelieving at her as she stood up and brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"At least, I hope so," Sonny added quietly when her mother was out of earshot. "I really hope so."

-x-

Little did she know that across the world Portlyn had been watching Chad's interview. She clicked it off annoyed.

"That's what I get for being gone for a month! That little nobody thinks she can steal my man. Well she's about to get a big surprise." She pulled out her phone and looked for every single one of Chad's exes's in her phone and sent a simple four word message.

Let's destroy this whore.

-x-


	5. The Girl Says Yes

=) Enjoy. Sorry the sketch idea was kind of pathetic, I tried my best. =)

The Girl Says Yes

Her alarm clock was beeping 6:00 wildly and she groaned angrily. She had gotten very little sleep the past night and really wanted to sleep in. But she sighed and got out of bed, knowing that there was Eggo's and a Toaster Strudel in the freezer for her. She got up lazily, and looked outside, the sun was shining brightly. Another perfect day in Hollywood! Well, almost. She still couldn't get Chad's interview out of her head. She couldn't believe that he had said all that about her. She was certain that Santiago would stop at nothing now to get an interview with her. Sure enough her phone was ringing all ready and it was Tween Weekly. She pushed ignore.

Her mother appeared out of her room.

"What are you doing up this early honey?"

"I need to go for a run," she said simply. Her mother nodded. Sonny grabbed her IPod and pressed play. Fences by Paramore immediately started booming in her ears and Sonny smiled happily. She loved Paramore. She began running; the sun was peeking over the palm trees casting its beautiful golden light. Her feet hit the pavement with a steady beat. She loved running, it was something she did to keep herself in shape and it was an awesome way to relax, and sometimes she would even get great sketch ideas. She was singing along to the current song when suddenly a limousine had pulled up next to her. Whoever it was had rolled down their window obviously wanting her to come over. She pressed pause on her IPod and walked over to the limo. It was Portlyn.

"Hello, Sonny," she said icily.

"Hi Portlyn," Sonny said with a smile. Portlyn just merely scowled.

"Come into my limo." She ordered and Sonny did as she was told. "Now, let's have a little chat, shall we?" She paused, examining her obviously manicured nails and smiled coolly. "Chad is off limits to you, you little nobody," she demanded fiercely.

"But, we," but Sonny didn't even get to finish her sentence. Because Portlyn had obviously all ready lost patience and had opened the limo door, an obvious sign for her to get out. "Little Sonny, I own half of this town, I'm rich and beautiful. You do not want me as an enemy."

Sonny just merely nodded, speechless as the limo speeded away.

_Whoa, what has Chad gotten me into now? _

She pressed play again, and continued her run, but her thoughts were all wrapped around the threat she had just received from Portlyn. She couldn't really do all that much, could she? Sonny felt a cold shiver go down her spine as she thought of the things Portlyn could probably do. And one of the first was tell lies about her to her fans. She sighed deeply; she needed to talk to Chad. A.S.A.P.

Suddenly she felt her phone buzzing her pocket she pulled it out and excitedly saw that Lucy was calling. She automatically answered.

"Hey Luce!"

"Hey Sonny!"

"How are you doin' girl?"

"Oh, I'm all right, I woke up this morning to hear that someone I know is in LOVE!! Girl, you should've called!" Lucy nearly screamed.

"Lucy, you can't believe everything you see on T.V."

"So you don't love Chad?" She asked skeptically.

"No," she lied.

"Sonny, I'm your best friend, you are supposed to tell best friends the truth."

"Oh all right, fine. You and mom, you just can't let me go on pretending can you?" She sighed. "Fine, I'm in love with Chad," she whispered. "But please, don't tell anyone, it was totally embarrassing. I'm going to have to tell my fans that I don't though."

"Why?"

"Portlyn, you know, that girl off Mack Falls?"

"Yeah?"

"She just threatened me."

"Oh Sonny!"

"Yeah, totally a wakeup call for me," she said quietly. "Hot shots don't belong with nobodies."

Lucy sighed. "You aren't a nobody! You are a star on So Random!" she squealed unhappily.

"Yeah, in his world, that's equivalent to being a nobody."

Lucy sighed yet again. "So dish, what exactly happened the other night at Olive Garden?"

"Well," Sonny said sitting down on a bench; this was going to take a while. "Chad dared me to go on a date with him, to prove I didn't like him, all I had to do was not say yes to going on a second date, and he'd say something nice about So Random. And anyway, so he took me out and we had a really good time, it was fun being with him Lucy, he's a jerk, but he's got the sweet side that he shows every other few hours," she laughed, but Lucy was hanging on her every word. "He took me out, he walked me home and I never told him I wanted to go out with him again."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I wanted him to say something nice about So Random!" Sonny laughed, and this time Lucy did too. "The next morning I wake up to find that we are all over the news, in the gossip magazines and stuff. So Chad agreed to talk to Santiago and you saw the result of that last night," she added bitterly.

"Sonny, girl you are awh-seome. I mean, come on, you've snatched the heart of T.V.'s Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's totally obvious he wants you to say yes, he's waiting for it Sonny."

"Yeah," she paused. "What? Chad doesn't like me!"

"Chad doesn't like you like cows don't moo! Seriously girl! Are you that blind?"

Sonny was silent.

"I promise you Sonny, he won't stop until you say yes."

"Only because he doesn't want to say something nice about So Random," she argued.

"No because he likes you."

She had to admit, the thought had occurred to her that he might feel a little something. The way he would show his sweet side or the way he smiled at her, not his fake T.V. smile, but a real genuine smile. Or the way his gaze lingered on her for just a few moments longer than it should, the way he had been acting the past few days. Could it really be true? Could Chad really like her? She got up from the bench and began to run straight towards Stage 3.

But the question in her head wouldn't budge, did Chad really like her?

-x-

Later that day she was minding her own business, trying her best to think of good sketch ideas. When suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway with a smart smirk on his face, Sonny's heart jumped.

"Hello Chad," she said, still not looking up from her paper. "Go away, I'm trying to work."

"You never do when I'm working, why should I?" he asked, and Sonny looked up from her work, but this was the wrong idea. The light was perfect on his face, and the shirt he was wearing matched his eyes exactly.

"Chad, why are you here?" Was the only coherent thing that she could manage to come out of her mouth.

"I came to bug you," he laughed as he sat down across from her.

"You never do that," she said, trying to redirect her attention away from his eyes which now were sparkling like they always did when he laughed. But, it was too late. _So gorgeous….._ "Oh, my…" She found herself moving closer and closer….

Thankfully Tawni appeared in the doorway just then.

"OH MY EYES!" she squealed and then scooted out of the room rather quickly. Giving Sonny a chance to break the eye contact and find something to distract her.

"Isn't that funny? You still get lost in my eyes."

She growled but kept her eyes on the annoying blank sheet of paper in front of her.

"You really should just say yes Sonny, I know you want to."

Suddenly what Lucy had said this morning came into her mind.

"Why do you care so much Chad?"

He paused.

"I told you, I don't like lying on T.V."

She looked up at him and met his eyes.

"Is that so?"

"And plus, we all know you want me."

He was watching her closely now, anticipating her answer.

"Well?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you again. Now go away, please?" She finally responded.

He leaned back in his chair looking too pleased with himself. Even still, she couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face.

"I'll be there at seven Sonny," he said as he disappeared out the door. Suddenly Portlyn's threat resurfaced in her head. "You don't want me as an enemy" she had said.

_Oh no! What have I done?_

-x-


	6. The CDC Fan Club

I don't know what to say. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for all the errors! Love, Katie

The C.D.C. Fan Club

In spite of Portlyn's threat Sonny was humming contently as seven o' clock rolled around. She was nervous, so nervous in fact that her hands were shaking which made it extremely dangerous putting on her make-up. She had almost poked her eye out with her mascara.

She laughed at herself as she grabbed her purse; she was dressed semi-formal in her favorite calf length black skirt and a turquoise shirt with her favorite piece of jewelry from Lucy. She sighed as she applied another layer of lip gloss. Which was yet another nervous habit of hers, and she was sure that Tawni would be proud.

Suddenly the doorbell was ringing. She quickly jumped up from the couch and opened the door. Chad was standing on the other side, smiling smartly as leaned against the door frame.

"Hello Munroe," he said smoothly. For a moment Sonny soaked the moment in, and unconsciously her mind was memorizing it. He was wearing a beautiful dark blue silk shirt with a black blazer and black dress pants. He looked, gorgeous.

"Hi Chad," she responded as she closed the door behind her and she blushed. To cover her tracks she quickly thought of something to start a conversation. "Where are we going this evening?"

"To the movies," he said sweetly. She looked up at him and he unexpectedly smiled broadly.

"Let me guess, you thought the movies were beneath me?"

"Well," she paused. "Yes."

He continued smiling.

"Sonny, funny, funny little Sonny, where do you think I take all my girlfriends?"

This comment made her rather uncomfortable because in her head she wondered just how many ex-girlfriends he had. She had never asked him, and she was very tempted to.

"I don't know, Lookout Mountain," she admitted quietly.

"Well, we've all ready gone _there_," he teased suggestively.

She growled at him and lightly hit his arm.

"I only went 'cause you said it would break up Bitterman and Marshall!"

"You tell yourself that Sonny, we both know why you really went," he added as they got into his car.

"As I recall, you asked me to go."

"Because I wanted to take you," he said confidently. Her jaw dropped.

"Y-you did?" She stuttered.

"Yes."

She beamed at him and he continued smiling at her. She liked when he smiled.

There was an awkward silence for a moment but to break it she started humming. Suddenly he scowled unexpectedly.

"Are you serious?" He asked icily.

"What?"

"You were humming that new song by the _Jonah_ brothers," he said disgusted.

"Oh, I was?"

He glared at her.

"Yes, those wannabee's songs are not allowed in this car," he said possessively.

She laughed.

"Is this a Zac Efron thing?"

"First the Jonah brothers and now Zac Efron, that's two things I have banned from this car!" He bellowed angrily, but he was not very frightening when he was angry, in fact he was quite funny. Sonny just laughed.

"Jonas brothers," she corrected him. "Jonas."

He still glared at her.

"And besides, this isn't your studio, you don't have a 'do not admit wall'."

"I'll get one," he shot back quickly.

She folded her arms in front of her, defeated. But finally she thought of a retort.

"Sounds like someone is a little afraid," she teased.

"I'm afraid of nothing," he laughed.

"Spiders."

"Not little ones."

"Heights."

"Not small ones."

"Us beating you in ratings," she returned and for a moment Chad was speechless.

"Now that is a _nightmare_," he shivered as though she had suggested that he take a dive in a pool full of lava. "But that'll happen when hell freezes over."

This comment made her furious, and yet she laughed as they arrived at the movie theater parking lot.

"What are we going to see?"

"Oh, a special treat," he said confidently. She scowled at him as they walked into the movie theater. The young ticket taker who looked about thirteen looked like she might possibly pee her pants.

"You're, you're CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She screamed.

He nodded and handed her some cash.

"Can I see my movie?"

The girl saw Sonny standing next to him and sent a very unfriendly scowl her way.

"Not if you're going with that excuse for _blah_," she said icily.

Sonny just smiled nervously.

"Look," Chad began in a very quiet voice. "If you give me the tickets, I'll give you an autograph."

Instantly her scowl turned into a friendly grin, "Here are your tickets to the Chad Dylan Cooper Story!"

Sonny growled at him.

"You can't be serious!"

But he just grinned as he pulled out a signed photo of himself out of his jacket pocket and signed it with a pen nearby. He winked at the girl and she swooned but Sonny just continued glaring.

"You are serious," she repeated, halfway amused and halfway annoyed.

He laughed as the people in the theater turned to stare. She tried to hide behind him, but he kept falling back to walk with her.

"I'm trying to hide," she reprimanded.

"I know, and you shouldn't," he replied quickly. She blushed lightly. She had almost forgotten that he could be sweet when he wanted.

"So, do you always carry a picture of yourself around?"

He turned towards her and smiled a cocky smile.

"Yes, you never know when it could be useful, as I just proved," he said waving the tickets in her face. "We wouldn't have gotten them without me," he added as he popped his collar triumphantly. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed some popcorn and turned to follow Chad who was walking away from the main theaters 1-7.

"Chad, where are we going? The theaters are that way?" She asked pointing the opposite direction they were going. But then she saw it.

_Theater 8, special reserve for Chad Dylan Cooper Story, _the sign read. She smiled at Chad.

"I have my own theater Sonny," his tone suggested that she was the most naïve person he had ever met.

"Oh," she said as her jaw dropped a bit as they walked into his 'theater'. The screen was huge and there were pictures of Chad running across the screen. She rolled her eyes as they took two seats in the center of a row for about ten or twelve.

"What's up with all the seats?"

"I have parties here sometimes, I have connections you know," he added as some random trivia popped up on the screen.

"Can't we just see a normal movie?"

"I don't see anything without me in it," he reprimanded.

"That's stupid Chad!"

"I can't see anyone else's face on that screen but mine."

"And people come to your parties?"

He scowled.

"Yes, and they love them," he shot back quickly.

She rolled her eyes but as his eyes met hers, she couldn't help but let a small grin pass over her tight lips.

"This is so not cool," she assured. But he just merely smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"You are losing your fight Munroe, I'm winning this battle."

"Whatever, Chad, I am not," but he held up a finger. The movie was starting.

The movie was actually pretty good; she had never seen it so it was pretty interesting. Chad of course, had tried to paint her as being totally in love with him. And she of course tried to deny it, but inwardly she knew that she was.

When the movie was about halfway through his phone vibrated in his pocket and she glared at him. He nervously smiled and turned off the cell phone. She reached for a bit of popcorn as the final credits rolled and stretched, letting her muscles relax. She looked over to Chad, who had fallen asleep….

FALLEN ASLEEP?

She could barely restrain a laugh, there he was, his hair all flopped over to one side, his eyes shut tightly and his mouth hanging open slightly. And yet, somehow he looked completely handsome. She just sat for a moment, staring at him. He was so beautiful if that was possible of a boy.

Suddenly her own phone started to vibrate and Chad stirred and so she quickly looked away quickly. Portlyn had texted her. How did she even get her cell phone number?

_"You said yes, prepare to face the consequences."_

She gulped nervously and Chad looked at her, trying to pretend that he had not just fallen asleep during his own movie. She smiled at him weakly.

"Who was that?" He yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Portlyn," she answered.

He laughed.

"She's threatening you?"

"Yes," she said nervously. He laughed yet again.

"I can get that girl fired, and she thinks she's Portlyn on Mackenzie Falls."

"So she can't do anything?"

He checked his own phone.

"Well, there are SOME things she could do," he said, his tone changing suddenly.

"What?"

He flinched.

"She could tell the Chad-fan club about our date."

"So?"

"So, there are some girls in there who are completely, you know, crazy," he said making circles around his temple with his index finger. "They always go crazy when I get a girlfriend, stalking her, spreading rumors, sending," he paused uncomfortably. "They could send you hate mail."

Sonny's eyes grew wide.

"I've never gotten hate mail before," she whispered as she leaned back into her chair.

He smiled and took her hand in his own. His skin was giving her delightful buzzing sensation.

"Don't take any of it seriously Sonny, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

"Some of it might even be, from ex-girlfriends, but you can't listen, they are just jealous of you," he said. "Who wouldn't be?" He asked as he took his hand back and popped his collar.

"You know Chad, you are sweet when you want to be," she said quietly, her skin still buzzing.

"Only sometimes, when no one's watching," he said confidently. While it was supposed to be a slam, for some reason she felt that it was the sweetest thing he had said all night.

-x-


	7. Goldfish

Thank you for all the reviews, I appreciate every single one of them. =) Also, I know that the character Portlyn plays is Penelope. But in the last chapter I said it was Portlyn. Gosh I'm dumb. Love, Katie

I don't own Sonny. But I am DYING to see the new episode. GAH! Stupid Youtube, stupid no one posting!! AHHH! Anyway on to the story.

Goldfish

Sonny was walking with Chad out of the theater when the girl they had seen earlier walked up to them . However Sonny could see that she had recently applied more makeup and she was beaming her white toothy grin at Chad.

"You're still withthat excuse for _blah_ huh? You know Chad, you could use a real girl," she said seductively. But he just winked at her and walked right on past.

"Chad!" Sonny hit his arm.

"What? Did you want me to pay attention to that no-good…" he stopped himself.

"Do you know her?"

"She's one of the girls in my fan-club."

"Oh," Sonny replied quietly. "How do you know?"

"She's sent me several marriage proposals," he said nonchalantly. Sonny nearly choked on the piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"WHAT?"

He laughed as they climbed into his car.

"She's sent me several marriage proposals, most of the girls in the club have," he said smoothly.

"But they don't know you," she retorted. "They don't know how egotistic you are."

"And yet, here you are, on another date with me," he said smiling broadly.

"Only because you wouldn't leave me alone," she reminded him.

"Are you _sure_?" he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Just then there was a loud squeal and someone drove by throwing a box of popcorn at the window shield.

"Get down!" He exclaimed as the box exploded all over the window shield with a thud. Sonny raised her head, only to discover that a few pieces had come over the window shield into her hair. She sighed and picked a few out of her pieces.

"Ugh, gross," she whined. Chad was now laughing heartily, his dreamy eyes catching the sunset.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You have popcorn in your hair, and I don't!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that Cooper," she said deviously smiling from ear to ear. He suddenly looked nervous.

"Sonny, you wouldn't, "but she had grabbed a handful of her own popcorn and had thrown it in his hair viciously.

He was now scowling.

"My precious hair, you ruined my precious hair!" He squealed. And now Sonny was the one laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"You had it coming!"

"Are you sure about that Munroe?" He shot trying to get the popcorn from his beautiful hair. She laughed and finally reached over to help him.

"Yes," she whispered as she pulled a piece from next to his ear. She was reaching for another one near the back of his head when his eyes met hers rather unexpectedly.

His blue eyes.. his deep blue eyes. He was leaning towards her and she closed her eyes.

"You fall for that _every_ time Munroe," he whispered. And before she had a chance to react, he had taken the entire contents of his popcorn and dumped it on her head. Her mouth dropped open.

"Well now your car is ruined," she huffed as she plopped against the seat.

"It's okay, this isn't my baby," he said caressing the steering wheel. "Weird things happen when I'm with you Munroe, I came prepared," he said smoothly. "This is my mom's, and she won't care," he said softly as he put the key into the engine. And then Sonny leaned over and softly kissed Chad's cheek. Completely pleased with herself she sat back in her seat again and buckled up. Chad smirked as they drove out of the parking lot. And Sonny couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Whenever she was with Chad, her heart was flying, like she had her own personal flying carpet. She would sneak glances at the heart throb, half believing she was dreaming. Of course, he would ruin it by snapping at her or teasing her as he was so accustomed to doing. But she was beginning to figure out that this was just his way of showing affection, even if he never said it, she knew he felt a something for her too. She was sure that Chad would've clawed her eyes out for the popcorn thing if he didn't.

Suddenly she got a text on her phone from Tawni. It was only one word.

_PORTLYN_.

She gulped, realizing that Portlyn had decided to make her first move. She was afraid to find out what it was. Maybe it was her that had thrown the popcorn.

Her heart was thumping.

"Chad, Portlyn did something."

His expression changed instantly. He turned on the radio.

"And here's Portlyn from Mackenzie Falls," a ladies voice said. "So what do you think of Channy?"

"I think it's a publicity stunt," she said coldly. "I don't think Chad really likes her, she isn't really his _type_."

"And what is his type Portlyn?"

She laughed and Chad reached for the volume but Sonny stopped his hand.

"Not small town girls from Wisconsin, he generally likes models, movie stars, those types," she joked harshly. And Sonny frowned at the voice over the speakers.

"Do you think Sonny is in on it?"

"Oh yeah, she is."

"Do you think that we'll ever get her on the show to clarify this mess?"

"I don't know, she was telling me the other day how she avoids you because she's afraid what her audience will think of her for quote-on- quote dating the bad boy of Hollywood."

Sonny scoffed at this and finally Chad turned off the radio.

"How did she get an interview with Santiago?"

"Her dad does own Shell Company," he said with a shrug. "She's pretty rich, and now with Mackenzie Falls, and she suddenly thinks she's Penelope."

"Now my fans won't trust me," she huffed.

"You can talk to Santiago," he smiled at her.

"No! I don't want to encourage this nonsense."

"Ouch Sonny, that hurt," he whined.

"Not _you_ Chad," she spat. "I don't want my fans to think I'm dishonest."

"And what exactly Miss goody-two-shoes would you tell them? That you are secretly in love with me and always have been? Or would possibly tell them that you would give anything to kiss me?"

She didn't let him finish because she had slapped her hand over his lips. They were so soft. She had felt them once, during their fake date, but she had forgotten how soft they were.

"At least your hand didn't taste like air hockey and ski ball this time," he shot her a wink as they drove up to her house.

As she got he flashed a heartbreakingly beautiful grin.

"See you tomorrow Munroe."

"See you tomorrow Chad," she whispered and smiled at him. She couldn't believe she was about to say this. "It was fun."

That was the second time in two days she had said something nice about going out with him, she nearly changed the topic but he seemed not to have noticed. When suddenly he smiled and popped his collar.

"C.D.C. is the KING of fun."

"Are you really Chad? Are you really?

His eyes were twinkling again.

"Want me to prove it?"

"No," she shot. But he reached for her hand and began to write an address on her palm.

"Meet me here tomorrow night at seven Munroe, look nice, and preferably NOT covered in popcorn," he smirked.

"That was your fault," she murmured as he pulled her down to his eye level and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"See you tomorrow."

And with that, he was driving away, leaving Sonny with a ridiculous grin on her face and a cheek that was on fire from the delicate touch of his wonderful, soft lips.

And even though she was mad at Portlyn, her mood lightened a little bit. When her mother saw her, she looked like Sonny had grown three heads.

"I'll tell you later, first, I have to shower," she assured. She had just started the water when she heard the T.V.

"In tonight's news Portlyn from Mackenzie Falls reveals she's been secretly dating Chad Dylan Cooper, sorry Channy fans, it looks like this rumor has been officially debunked."

She sighed.

Why did 'being' with Chad make her feel like she was a goldfish in a goldfish bowl? Eyes everywhere, ears listening to their conversations, every inch of her life watched and scrutinized.

"She also said that Sonny Munroe is not worthy of Chad. Can anyone say CAT FIGHT?"

Sonny growled and slammed the bathroom door shut. Goldfish had it easy.

-x-


	8. Hate Mail 101

As I said in my other fic, thanks for staying with me despite all the mistakes I make. You are all loved. Thank you! Love, Katie

I don't own Sonny….but I do own the hate mail addressed to her. HAHAHAH! So, I heard Joe is guest starring on Sonny from everafterjunkie's fic, and I freaked. Are you really going to shove that down our throats Disney, REALLY? It's cool they're dating, but don't ruin whatchya got. Ahem. On to the story.

Hate Mail 101 

The next morning Sonny saw herself in the magazine on her movie date with Chad.

_Publicity stunt, or is it Channy? _

She sighed, tossing the magazine in the trash. Why did so many people care who was dating Chad or who wasn't? Her mother was looking at her with curiosity but she smiled and finished eating her breakfast.

"I'll be right there," she called as she hurried into her room and quickly got changed.

When she got to the stage she took notice that Chad had all ready arrived. She nervously bit her lower lip. Things were getting more complicated now, with two dates under her belt she really was starting to wonder if they might possibly be actually 'going out'.

Whoa.

"I'll see you later hon," her mother encouraged as she drove off into the sunset. She grabbed her purse and walked onto stage two. When she got there Tawni was scowling at her.

"Tawni, it was just a…" but she held up a finger.

"I really don't want to hear it Sonny, all this scowling will make wrinkles come in early!"

Sonny listened and re-read her lines for the sketch. Suddenly there was a knock on the door frame. Sonny spun around to see Chad standing in the doorway.

"What can you possibly want?"

"To say hello to my lady, of course," he replied. Tawni made a puking face and Sonny just rolled her eyes.

"Go away Chad," she snipped.

He laughed.

"I'm just reminding you that we have another date tonight," he said smirking. Sonny blushed immensely and Chad seeing this smiled broadly.

"Hm, it's always a good sign when a girl blushes," and with a wink and a smile he was gone.

"Y-y-you have another date with Ch-Ch-Chad?" Tawni stuttered in shock.

"Yeah," Sonny admitted quietly. "I do."

"It's not a publicity stunt?"

"No."

Instantly Tawni seemed partly relieved.

"Wait, why are you happy about that? Don't you hate Chad?"

"Yes, I do, but not as much as I hate having your ugly face on the cover of Tween Weekly, so the sooner this whole issue is worked out, the sooner I can get my beautiful face on it."

"You sound exactly like Chad."

She smiled and applied another layer of lipstick.

"You would know," she shot her a wink.

Sonny turned to face her own mirror, and let a wide grin cross her features.

"I _knew_ you wanted to kiss him," Tawni mumbled, but Sonny heard. She flushed.

"No! I didn't!"

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't and I never will!"

Tawni snorted and went back to applying makeup. Suddenly there was another knock at the door. Sonny spun around expecting it to be Chad but it was only Josh the mailman.

"Sonny, I'll need some help with your mail today," he whined.

She threw him a confused look but suddenly he put three bags of mail in the doorway. Tawni's head snapped from the mirror and Sonny's jaw dropped.

"That's all, f-for me?"

"Yep, unless there's another Sonny Munroe around here, it's all for you," he said with sarcasm.

Sonny rushed over to the door and helped him carry the three bags into the center of the room.

"I don't get any mail?" Tawni whined.

"Oh, yeah, here," Josh said handing Tawni three letters. This only made Tawni angrier.

"HOW come SHE gets a ton of fan mail and I don't?"

Josh just shrugged and vanished out the door.

"What do you think that's about?" She said pointing to the pile of mail.

"I don't know, read it!" Tawni whined, obviously impatient to get back to her mirror.

Sonny sighed and opened the first bag and picked up the very first letter from a girl named Chelsea Lovett.

_Dear Sonny, first things first. I would like to tell you I am the president of our local Channy club. And so I must say, this had better be more than just for show. You two are so adorable together. We've been counting on it. _

_Also, it is important to add that if you hurt Chad, we will hurt you._

_Love, Chelsea _

Sonny stared at the letter, dumbfounded. Was this supposed to be fan mail? It seemed like a veiled threat! With a sigh, she threw the letter to the side and opened the next one on the rather large pile. Next was a letter from someone named Alyssa.

_Dear blah, I am the girl you saw at the movie theater. And I admit to being the girl who threw the box of popcorn at you. I just can't help it._

_You are not worthy of Chad. You are so, simply plain. He needs a girl with busts, with hips, with a wink and a smile. He needs a girl like my sister or me. I know I'm only 13, but that's only three years. I've given my life for him, we are practically engaged. Please back off._

_Or I will find you._

_-Alyssa_

Sonny gulped and quickly tossed the letter to the side and opened the next one.

_You little b****! You cannot HAVE Chad! He is not yours to HAVE! He belongs to me! You are not his type. Just you wait and see, he'll come running back to me._

_-Anon. _

They just kept getting worse from there, but most of them said basically the same thing. Back off of Chad, or get a life, or stop abusing Chad…. All cause of stupid Portlyn. Stupid, stupid Portlyn! Frustrated she threw the bag onto the ground with a grunt.

"Enough love for you Sonny?" Tawni asked quietly.

"You knew what they were?!"

"I guessed," she said, and Sonny could've sworn there was a hit of sadness in her voice. "Stuff like that always happens when you start dating a really famous guy, trust me."

Did Tawni actually understand?

"Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"Because they are jealous of me," Tawni responded, the caring and understanding moment had disappeared like vapor.

"Right," she whispered.

She needed to get away from the mail. So she went over to the computer to listen to Pandora and check her email.

_1,000 New Messages_

Whoa. What?

She sighed and clicked the first email from some chick.

_Sonny! U n Chad r so cute together! Luv Ash. _

She actually smiled at this one. There had been a few letters like this in the pile she had received, but not many.

_Sonny, stop ignoring me. _

_-Santiago H._

She clicked delete on that one right away.

_Dear Sonny, I hate your stinkin' guts. You are scum between my toes. Why? 1. You are boring. 2. You are NOT funny. 3. You are dating Chad. 4. If you are using him just to get publicity, you are not worth my time._

_Go away lil' Random you aren't welcome in Chad's world._

She deleted this one as well.

She sighed and walked away from the computer.

"Does everyone who goes out with Chad get this much hate mail?"

Then her eyes caught one, one that made her really mad.

_You are fat. You dress like your from 1940. You need a life girl._

_-Zo._

She sighed and fought off a tear. Angry beyond words she stood up from her chair. Tawni was now staring at her.

"Where are you going?"

"To clear something up," she seethed. She walked briskly out of the room to the Mack Falls stage. Chad was rehearsing, touching Portlyn's chin softly. Her insides squirmed even more.

"Chad!" She exclaimed.

"WHO is talking while I am acting?" He fumed but he turned to see Sonny standing with her arms crossed.

"Can I talk to you?"

Portlyn was glaring at her. But Chad smiled warmly.

"Stay sad sweetie," he said to Portlyn. Sonny winced and Chad caught it.

He was smiling. "Is someone jealous?"

She scowled at him.

"I'm here to tell you our date is off!" She yelled so that Portlyn could hear. Chad's grin disappeared.

"What why?" The disappointment was evident in his voice. This made it harder for her to continue.

"Because," she whispered. "I have about ten zillion letters of hate mail," she could barely contain the tears threatening to fall. A small knowing smile crossed his beautiful lips.

"Don't worry Sonny; they are clearly jealous because you have me," he paused. "But what do I know? I don't get hate mail!"

"But, but," Chad held a finger to her lips and all the thoughts slipped from her mind.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to being the greatest actor of our generation, see you tonight at seven," he winked at her. And she turned around to walk away she was angrier than she had been when she came. Because Chad, of course had made it worse!

"Three, two, one AND action!" The director yelled and Sonny was thankfully just walking out of the door so she didn't have to see Chad kissing Portlyn.

The visit had been almost completely pointless, but Sonny had received her first lesson in hate mail 101.

_Never ask Chad for advice on hate mail. _

-x-

Did you like it? Hate it? Telleth me! =)


	9. Disastrous Date

Sorry if the last Chapter was bad, prepare yourself for LOTS of Channy. Love, Katie

I don't own Sonny… or the Hollywood Forever Cemetery.

Disastrous Date

It was a beautiful evening and with the horrible letters she had received, she felt like the day could get no worse. So, in spite of her protesting heart, she decided that she would meet Chad. She knew this address, it sounded so familiar. She hopped into the car and her mother drove her to the address.

When they stopped it was in front of a huge cemetery.

"Uh, maybe this isn't the right place," she mumbled. But she saw Chad's car parked not far from where they were. She stepped out of the car and her mother flashed a knowing smile and then drove into the night.

Sonny took a deep breath and started to walk towards the car. She opened the car door and sat down in the comfortable seats.

"What is this place?"

"It's my hideaway," he said simply.

"Chad, this is a cemetery."

"But it's not just ANY cemetery Sonny, this is _the _Hollywood Forever cemetery," he finished.

"I had no idea you were so morbid Chad," she teased.

He laughed.

"Will you just trust me Munroe? Jeez, you say _I_ have trust issues."

"Oh, fine."

"My mom used to take me here as a kid, she wanted me to see all the greats of Hollywood."

"Still, it's a bit creepy, don't you think?"

"And also extremely romantic," he shot her a wink. "Come on."

"We-we're going in there?"

"No, we are going to the bench over there," he said pointing to a bench near one of the gates. She sighed in relief. "This just a place I come to relax, and after that scene with Port, I have to relax major."

Sonny glared at him.

"Right, you don't like me talking about other girls, do you?" he asked with a knowing smirk. She slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up Chad."

"Like I said, we've all ready been to Look Out Mountain," he said with a tease.

Just then she remembered why she had come in the first place. "Here," she said handing him one of the letters she had received.

"You know I don't really like to read Sonny," but he opened it up anyway. He lifted it up under the moonlight so he could read it properly.

""I'm not staying for long Chad, I am still mad about those letters people sent me," she admitted quietly as he read the first line. "This is why I came here tonight Chad, I wanted you to see it," she whispered.

He scowled and crumpled the letter up.

"You can't be serious."

She laughed.

"Isn't it funny? I've experienced more drama in the past few days than I have my entire life," she whispered. "These letters only get worse, and some of them threatened me."

He stared at the piece of paper on the ground for a minute but suddenly his scowl turned into a grin.

"And yet you are here Munroe."

"Because I came to show you why I-I," she stuttered as his blue eyes met hers.

"Chad," she whispered, but he stopped her by gently pressing a finger against her lips. "The time for talking is over," he whispered and she smiled warmly. Her eyes wandered to his lips wanting nothing more than to finally feel those lips pressed against hers. She wanted it so badly she could almost taste it. He pulled his finger back, leaning even closer.

Was that his cologne that smelled _so _delicious? His delicious breath danced along her face. Oh gosh, he was_ so_ tantalizingly close. Her brain could barely process the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper was literally now only a few centimeters from her lips, all she had to do was lean forward and she'd finally have that stupid jerk's lips on her own.

A surge of bravery went through her and she was just about to act when suddenly her phone was mooing. She rolled her eyes as she pulled away. Chad was smirking smartly which made her slightly uncomfortable.

She checked the caller ID just to make sure it wasn't Santiago. She pressed answer when she decided it was safe.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sonny," Santiago's voice whispered. She ran her hands through her hair.

"Did you get a new phone Santiago?"

"I'm calling from a telephone booth," he said quietly. "And I can see you from where I am, and I just got the BEST picture ever."

Was this guy serious?

"Santiago, we can work this out right?" She asked with the perk back in her voice.

"I'm going only to go away if you agree to an interview."

He was serious.

"Uhm," she paused looking around trying to figure out where he was.

"Portlyn will LOVE this picture," he said quietly.

She could not believe what she was hearing.

"You will do anything for this story won't you?"

Chad was now watching her closely.

"Yes, I will," he responded.

"Next Friday."

"Perfect," and with that he hung up the phone.

Why did she feel like she had just sold her soul to the devil? Chad was smiling, actually truly smiling.

"_Hm_, that's interesting," he said, popping his collar.

"Why? I'm sick of him bugging me," she responded shutting off her phone. Chad's smile persisted and his eyes were glinting mischievously.

"You didn't tell him we weren't dating," he said quietly. He smirked and kissed her cheek lightly. "That's what I like to hear," he whispered.

Her whole body was trembling now. She smiled at him warmly, and slightly punch drunk. And as he laced his hand with hers she tried to ignore the way her nerve endings were lighting up causing a feeling of elation and pleasure she never had felt before. She let the stupid grin she worked so hard to fight off all of the time cross her face. They sat back against the bench and he pulled out a picnic basket which was filled with crust-less sammiches.

She laughed as she took a bite of the ham and cheese sandwich.

"You keep surprising me," she said quietly.

He laughed.

"Let's just say I wanted to try something a little different."

"Chad! That's so sweet!" She swung her arms around him and hugged him tightly to herself.

"C-can't BREATHE!" He yelped and Sonny loosened her grip but still kept her arms around him. "I was just saying I wanted to find out the other half of the world lives," the cute moment had vanished like it always did with Chad. He showed one moment of weakness and like vapor it disappeared. And yet, Sonny couldn't help but love him for it.

Suddenly his finger touched the corner of her mouth softly as he whispered. "You've got mustard."

_Whoa_. Her body was trembling yet again; shocks like electricity from his soft fingers were shooting through her lips causing them to tingle like mad. She just stared at him, her eyes wide like he had just crossed an invisible barrier.

"Hey, don't look at me like that Munroe, two seconds ago you were ready to kiss me," he smirked.

She leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek. His expression turned slightly vacant.

"You started it."

A week ago if you would've told her that she would soon have her lips pressed against the adorable actors' cheek she would've slapped you silly. But now, she was getting more comfortable showing him less of her icy "I hate you" exterior and she was beginning to wonder if Chad could see right through it anyway. She pulled away quickly however.

"Chad, I should go before someone else sees us," she whispered.

He nodded and she couldn't help but notice the disappointment on his face. She smiled at him warmly.

"Portlyn," he warned. She didn't want to even think about how she knew where Chad's hideaway was.

"You still come here to make out with your girlfriends Chaddy? Doesn't it ever get old?"

Sonny flinched uncomfortably as Portlyn sat down without invitation on his lap. Her skirt much too short and her top much too tight she was smiling at him. Her fingers lacing through his hair.

"I just came to tell you what an_ awesome_ job you did today during our scene."

Chad was now flushing quite visibly. Finally irked beyond all thought she got up and walked away. She was not really sure where she was going, she just needed to get away.

That girl was a terrible person inside and out. But Chad belonged with someone like her. Someone beautiful, breathtaking and rich, not some 'nobody' from Wisconsin Portlyn had tried to tell her that, but she hadn't listened now she was paying the consequences.

And even though she could hear Chad yelling her name, she hailed a cab and took off without a goodbye.

-x-

Sorry mSiNl0vAbl3 I had this chapter figured out pretty much all ready, but thank you for the suggestions. They are welcome!


	10. Gossip Kills

You shall see why it was Portlyn! Foreshadowing anyone? =) Thank you for being so patient, I was in California for two weeks! I love you all! Thanks to you all for reviewing.

I don't own Sonny.

Gossip Kills

The next day Sonny was going to work when she passed a magazine stand. There on the front cover was a picture of her and Chad (with her lips way too close to his for her comfort) on one side of a white line and a picture of Chad and Portlyn on the other. The heading read.

_So, is it_ _Channy or Chaport? _

_Chaport_ what an idiotic name for a couple! She growled and took notice that the guy who was selling the magazines was looking at her strangely.

"Sonny Munroe?"

She nodded and turned the page to read the trash that Santiago had come up with.

"That's a nice picture of you," the elderly man said.

"He told me he wouldn't put it up if I agreed to come on his show!"

She sighed as she put the magazine on the table and handed him her money.

"It's okay little lady," he said with a smile. "The good girls always win in the end," he gestured to the title.

She smiled at the elderly man and nodded her head.

"At least that's what I thought," she whispered and waved goodbye as she walked the rest of the way down the corridor. As she was turning the corner, she saw Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora who were all holding the exact same magazine. She sighed.

"Guys, can we get rid of_ that_?"

There were four different responses all at once.

"No way, this stuff is juicy!" Zora cried.

"This is supposed to be ME!" Tawni whined.

"Dude, Portlyn is lookin' fine in this picture!" Nico added.

"Hey! Is that a cemetery?"

Sonny laughed and pulled the copies from their hands and threw them all in the nearest garbage.

"HEY!" They all shouted, except for Tawni who looked relieved.

"I have a great sketch idea!"

She always came up with her best sketch ideas when she had bad days. It was the way she dealt with stuff, making fun of herself or the situation which she found herself in.

"We should do a sketch about a really rich girl who's controlling and evil, and she's manipulating everyone."

"Sonny, that's not very funny," Tawni bluntly replied.

"Yeah, but it gets funny cause she has lost all her money and she has to fare without it!"

"This still doesn't sound funny," Nico said shrugging his shoulders.

So maybe she didn't come up with the best sketches when she was feeling vengeful. She needed to get back at Portlyn somehow. They all looked at her and she flinched uncomfortably.

"You're right that's not very funny is it?"

No one responded they just suddenly moved for the garbage to grab the magazines out of the garbage. Sonny sighed as she continued down the hallway trying to ignore the stares of the people around her. They whispered to one another, she just smiled warmly and waved in response.

Suddenly Chad appeared around the corner.

"Chad," she greeted icily.

He just smirked. "You know Son, you are pretty bad at hiding your immense jealousy," he said playfully.

"Ugh go away Chad! I am not in the mood for your antics today."

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Go away Chad."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Goodbye!"

With that he was gone and Sonny was rubbing her forehead anxiously. "I swear every day that I'm 'with' that guy it gets more and more dramatic."

"So it _is_ true?" Zora's voice interrupted.

Sonny flinched nervously.

"H-hah! Where'd you come from?"

"I've been watching you Sonny, I know EVERYTHING."

Sonny flinched uncomfortably again.

"L-like what?"

"Like that Portlyn is having you followed."

Sonny's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Excuse me?"

"She's having you followed, I was in the vent near the public bathroom the other day and I heard her talking to some friend of hers who knew somebody who was a private investigator, and she agreed to pay him 1 million dollars to spy on you."

"Whoa."

Zora handed her the magazine, "I'm pretty sure that's how she found you guys."

Sonny flinched again, nervous that Zora was putting two and two together.

"You know Sonny, I may be funny but I'm not stupid."

"Ah, okay?"

"You have a thing for Chad, don't you?"

Sonny blushed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't you?" She asserted more dominantly. She had NEVER seen Zora like this before.

"Uh, maybe," she whispered so quietly that she was hoping that Zora wouldn't hear. But Zora merely crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"I knew it."

"Zora, you aren't mad, are you?"

"Of course I am! This is a huge betrayal of my trust!" She accused her angrily but then her face softened. "But, I'll get over it."

"Oh thank you Zora!" Sonny squealed and hugged the little weirdo. For the first time since meeting her she felt truly like Zora was a normal girl. "Don't tell anyone. It's our little secret, right?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, but like I said I thought you should know that Portlyn has been following you around."

"How do you know this?"

"Zora sees all, hears all, and knows all."

"Okay that's a little creepy."

"Yeah, but do you want me to follow her?"

"Oh," Sonny paused. "Why would I?"

"I know she's been threatening you."

Her mouth formed into a perfect 'o'.

"We could trick her, or you could have me follow her to find out what she's up to."

"Did she," she blushed. "Did she-uh, actually follow us?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like you could use my valuable and unique services."

"Uh," she muttered as she flushed again.

"I'll take that as a yes, I'll give you a list of things I need."

"Uh," she paused.

"See you later _customer_," Zora winked at her. "I'll put the list under your door."

Before she could even argue Zora was gone. Maybe this would up her chances. For a moment she stood evaluating the situation. She was being followed by Portlyn! That's how she had found them. Chad hadn't really invited her. Maybe she should apologize to Chad.

Nah, she'd let him sweat a little bit.

And with a laugh she closed her dressing room door, throwing her own copy of the magazine she had stuffed in her purse and threw it in the garbage.

She had to stop reading the gossip section anyway.

-x-


	11. Monster

So, in celebration of the release of Falling for the Falls, I decided to post a new chapter. I am sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy! Love, Katie.

I don't own Sonny.

Monster

After lunch Sonny was walking to her door feeling rather blue, could she really agree to have Portlyn followed? The old Sonny would never have done that, ever. That's something Tawni would do. But she had pretended not to care when Trey came and that was pretty manipulative. She felt a cringe of regret.

If her mother knew what she'd been up to, she'd scowl and say, "Sonny, who are you becoming?" She sighed as she noticed there was a slip of paper under her door.

_I need the following:_

_A good video camera(to replace the one you broke) _

_100 dollars_

100 dollars, what did she need 100 dollars for?

_What I need 100 dollars for is my business. Get it to me, or deals off._

_-Zora _

If Sonny did this, what would it make her feel like when she got the first tip off that Port had followed her and Chad into a restaurant? What would it make her feel like when she had to tell Chad? Who does stuff like this? But then again, Port had started it. Sonny sighed looking at the slip of paper again, wishing that she didn't have a conscience.

She was going to have to say no, even though some part of her knew the only way she would get this to stop was to say yes. She was walking towards the prop room where she knew Zora sometimes hid away. She was rounding the corner when suddenly Chad appeared from out of nowhere. He seemed to want a second round of the spat they had earlier, but Sonny had no interest.

"Chad," she started but he held up his hand.

"Shut up Munroe; let me get this out right. I didn't invite Portlyn, she just showed up. I don't know how she knew where to look but she did." He paused and took a deep breath. "You are the only girl I've ever taken there," he whispered so quickly she almost barely caught it, but she did.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Are you as deaf as you are not funny?"

She smiled and walked towards him. His eyes were sparkling warmly.

"Yes."

He sighed and ran a hand through his long, luscious blonde hair.

"I've never taken any girl there before."

She smiled at him and to her surprise gently kissed his cheek.

"Chad, I know," she paused. "Portlyn is having us followed."

He stood there for a moment, studying her, understandably bewildered by her actions.

"What? How did you know?"

"Zora," she admitted quietly.

He laughed a little bit and then an offended scowl crossed his face. "You knew about Port and you still made me look like an idiot?"

"I like seeing the mushy side of you Cooper."

"So does this mean I get another chance?"

"I don't know Chad, does it?"

His thumb was now caressing her cheek and her thoughts were all starting to run together.

"Chad," she whispered. But he was moving closer. Oh dear, he was very close now. He was going to kiss her.

"Why am I always the one to find you two like this?" Tawni's voice inquired unhappily. And Sonny jumped away quickly. "Seriously, you two make me want to throw up."

Sonny blushed thoroughly. Tawni scoffed and walked through the newly created space. "Seriously," she huffed. Sonny rocked back and forth on her feet, giggling nervously.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now."

Chad was smiling broadly. "Will you go out with me again?"

"Chad, at this rate it'll actually be like we are dating."

"Maybe that's what I'm trying to do." She blushed but he laughed and winked at her. "I'll text you."

"Okay," she whispered. Suddenly Zora appeared from around the corner. "Get those things to me by the time rehearsal is over Sonny," she said with a wink.

She sighed sinking against the door studying the list in her hands. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore; it was time to face the facts. She was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny stood up, her mind was made up. She walked to the nearest Best Buy and bought an identical video camera to the one she broke, slipped 100 dollars underneath a bright red bow and put it on the table in the Prop room. She smiled to herself. Her time with Chad wasn't going to be spoiled by Portlyn ever again.

**Stupid **heart falling for that no good Chad… what had she been thinking?

-x-

That evening she got a text from Chad telling her to meet outside at five thirty. She got changed quickly and walked out to meet Chad. He was standing near his limo and he opened the door for her.

"Where are we going this evening?"

"It's my choice?"

He nodded and she smirked.

"How about the Silver Dragon, I've heard it's really good."

"Yeah, I've been there before it is pretty good, but it's also really romantic. You sure you want to go there?"

"Chad!" She gasped. "Are you caring?"

He looked at her nervously, but still flashed a warm smile.

"Don't tell."

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She let her eyes met his, they glittered in the light of the limo. She smiled warmly and felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

She quickly looked out the window, trying to hide the blush. Just then she felt the warmth of his fingers slipping in between hers. The sudden euphoria caused by the warmth of his finger made her feel light headed.

"You don't have to hide your blush Sonny; it is a normal reaction around Chad Dylan Cooper."

"_Whatever_," she responded coldly, but she squeezed his hand tightly in her own.

She wanted this moment to last forever. But just then her phone dinged and she took her hand from Chad's which he strongly disliked. It was a text from Zora.

_Port is following you in her limo. License plate number is Port1._

_-Zora _

_P.S. This is fun._

She laughed and shut her phone.

"_Who_ is interrupting my date with my girlfriend?"

This statement caught her off guard.

"What did you just say?"

His eyes grew wide and a light dust of pink appeared on his beautiful white cheeks.

"Nothing," he whispered quietly.

"I heard the word girl…" but just then a limo speeded past, honking its horn. She turned to see Portlyn hanging out of the window of the limo giving her the finger. She scowled and turned away.

"That girl is a monster," she whispered quietly.

He laughed coldly.

"She's just trying to make you nervous Sonny, she's jealous."

"I know."

She watched as the limo speeded away and she quickly turned to Chad with a broad smile on her face.

"I've got a better idea."

Chad's eyes got wide and nervously he rolled down the window separating them from the driver.

"Turn around."

"Yes sir."

"So what is this sudden wonderful idea of yours?" He asked with a certain tone that Sonny didn't appreciate, but she ignored it anyway.

"We'll never show up tonight, keep her waiting. She'll end up looking like a loser!" She cried, very pleased with her new plan.

"What about us?"

"We are going to have a quiet supper at the Prop House."

He smiled warmly and slid his fingers in between hers again.

"You _are _more clever than I give you credit for Munroe."

"Whatever Chad."

As the pulled up to the stage Sonny was starting to get nervous. She had ordered a pizza (which Chad had strongly objected to at first, but she eventually won anyway) and now they sat in the Prop Room in silence.

"This isn't very fancy," she whispered.

"That's okay," he replied as he looked up from eating his own piece of pizza. "But if I get one zit Munroe, you are getting the blame."

She laughed but she noticed that his expression had changed.

"Sonny," he whispered. "About what I said earlier…"

"Yes Chad?" She asked, her heart beat doing the tango in her chest.

"I…"

"Hold it right there!"

There were four police men standing in the doorway and Portlyn smiling coldly behind them. The Police men were pulling out their handcuffs.

Chad was yelling something about being Chad Dylan Cooper, but the police paid no attention to him. Sonny was just watching Portlyn, she was laughing! That little weirdo was laughing!

That girl was more than a monster…She was the devil.

And as she and Chad were squished into the backseat of the cop car Sonny knew she was going to have to _kill _Zora.

-x-


	12. Handcuffed

Well, here it is! =) Saw Part I of Falling for The Falls, it was pure awesome-ness. Now for the Second part! I can't wait! Until then, enjoy. Love, Katie

I don't own Sonny, but I do own the Chief of Police.

Handcuffed

The cold medal was twisting around her wrists, and Sonny was starting to panic. After the police men had appeared she had gone into complete shock and blocked out everything they said. She didn't even hear what they were being arrested for. Chad on the other hand looked completely calm.

"Chad," she whispered. "Do you know why we are being arrested?"

He laughed. "Because Port reported us is my guess."

"But what are they saying what we did?"

"Trespassing I think."

"But it was _my _prop house!"

"They said that you are still not supposed to be there after dark."

"You'd think that'd be a job for the security at Condor Studios, not the police!" Sonny whined unhappily. Chad shifted a little bit on the plastic seat as he looked out the window.

"If Portlyn is involved in this, I'm willing to bet that we spend the night in jail for something we didn't even do," he laughed coldly.

"Chad! This isn't funny!"

"It's all just one big battle to her Sonny; she just wants to keep us apart, it's funny because this won't stop me."

Suddenly it got very quiet in the car as they pulled up to the police station. She was watching Chad, his golden locks catching the light; he looked good even with handcuffs on his wrists. Was that even possible?

They were taken to Jack Radon who was the Chief of Police. He was a tall, skinny white man who didn't look very threatening.

"Do you know who I am?" Chad immediately asked, the man behind the desk scowled.

"You are Chad Dylan Cooper, who has been caught trespassing. If Mr. Condor finds out you two were there after hours, you'll be fired. I know Mr. Condor; I can make the call personally."

Sonny shifted nervously. She had seriously underestimated this guy.

"Please Sir, it was my idea," she admitted quietly. Chad looked at Sonny, his eyes filled with surprise. "If anyone should be in trouble, it's me."

"Has the Hollywood good girl gone bad under the influence of Chad Dylan Cooper?" Jack asked, half intrigued and half disgusted.

"No, I have a key for the Prop House, I didn't know there were rules about after hours, and I really didn't know I could get arrested."

"You have a key?"

"Yes! It's my Prop House!" She nearly screamed in frustration. Chad laughed lightly.

"But the tip said you didn't."

"Portlyn was lying," Chad suddenly butted in. Jack lost his smile when Chad spoke.

"I really don't like you Chad Dylan Cooper," he seethed. Chad looked offended but Sonny just smiled. "My daughter however," he said quietly. "Insists that you have to have good in you, to play Mackenzie," he said quietly as he looked to Sonny. "And she loves So Random."

"Are you going to believe Sonny then?" Chad asked quietly.

Jack smiled warmly. "Yes, but I'm going to keep you in here for a few hours just so I can teach you a lesson."

"What did I do to you?"

"You have several complaints against you for speeding, all of which have been mysteriously waved."

"But…"

Sonny held up her hand.

"If I sign an autograph for your daughter will you let him go without a mark on his permanent record?"

He paused, considering this.

"An hour, that's my final offer."

Chad buried his face in his hands.

"Okay, but can I stay with him?"

Jack's face paled suddenly as though she had just asked to be put to the guillotine instead of Chad. He smiled softly however and nodded removing the handcuffs as he gently opened the cell. "I could call my lawyers and we'd be out of here in a second Munroe," he whined. "Why can't you let me do that?"

"Because Chad, this'll teach you a lesson," she said quietly as she sat down on the only bench in the small cell. Chad copied her actions and laid his head against the bars. "Besides, if we sit in here for an hour this'll all go away and you can go back to being carefree Chad. No one will ever know, he promised he'd take it off your permanent record."

"But why are you here?"

Sonny looked up from the bench and blushed. "Because it was my idea in the first place," she whispered quietly. "I can't believe Zora didn't warn me about the police!" She exclaimed without thinking. Chad suddenly looked at her, his jaw dropped. "Are you saying that Zora has been spying on Portlyn for you?"

Sonny bit her lower lip. "Yes," she whispered. "I just wanted to not be interrupted this time, the thing at the cemetery was really awkward and rude. I didn't want her doing that again."

Chad turned to her with a smile on his face. "I don't believe it, Sonny Munroe is manipulative. Who would've guessed?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her unhappily. "You know Chad; I could go back and get that guy to give you two hours…."

It was quiet for a moment until Chad shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

"It was sweet of you though, to join me in here," he whispered.

"Maybe I just wanted to figure out why you called me your girlfriend before."

Chad's head whipped towards her suddenly, and there was a slight hint of a blush on his cheeks. It was adorable when he did that. However it only lasted for a moment, then his confident, breathtaking smile returned.

"Because usually when I take girls out they are my girlfriend…. But you refuse to admit that you have feeling for me."

"That's because I don't have feelings for you!"

"Sonny, Sonny, it'll only take three little words and I'm all yours."

"I'm not going to say I like you Chad, I just won't."

"Well good, because I don't like you either!" He huffed unhappily.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"SHUT UP!" A loud voice screamed from the other room. Jack was now marching into the small jail cell. "You two argue like an old married couple! I'm letting you out before this headache you've caused me gets any worse!"

Sonny beamed and Chad rolled his eyes as they walked out of the cell. Chad was walking next to her.

"I guess this means you've lost huh?"

"What are you talking about Munroe?"

"Wasn't this whole thing to get me to say I like you, the dare and everything?"

He smiled and opened the limo door for her.

"Yes, but I'm still not giving up hope. I know you are crazy about me, otherwise you would not have done what you just did."

"What did I just do?"

"You offered to take the rap for me Munroe; I recognize an act of martyrdom when I see it. Girls do it for me all the time."

She scoffed coldly. "I just didn't want you to get into trouble, that doesn't mean I like you."

He laughed and slid his fingers in between hers. "And yet you haven't rejected a single advance I've made this evening."

She blushed this time and turned towards him. She noticed that his eyes were sparkling playfully.

"Come now Sonny end this game, tell me the truth."

"Why? So you can go tell everyone what an idiot I am?"

"No, so I can ask you out."

She paused for a moment, caught off guard by his straight foreword response.

"What's stopping you?"

He growled sinking back in his chair rubbing his eyes unhappily. "You are the most complicated female I have ever met Sonny."

"Good," she said quietly as they pulled up to her house. She turned to face him and he rolled his eyes.

"Good night Sonny," he said coldly.

She instantly knew what she had to do, and she knew it would change things forever. She bit her lower lip for a moment and let go of his hand. But in the same moment, leaned over and kissed his cheek. His soft skin smelled very sweet, like peppermint with a hint of smoke from the jail cell. She rested her lips near his ear and gently whispered.

"I _do_ like you Chad."

She kissed his jaw line quickly before he had the chance to act and she climbed out of the car, waving goodbye. Chad's face had suddenly gone very, very red. And as the limo speeded away she let out a contented sigh.

Without him actually having to say it, she had come to realize over the past hour that Chad had always liked her. He had always had feelings for her as she had for him.

Now the ball was in his court. And Sonny had to admit, she desperately wanted him to make the next move by asking her to be his girlfriend. No matter if that meant losing a stupid dare.

She picked up her phone from her pocket and called Zora hoping that she was still alive.

"Hi this is Zora, if this is Sonny I apologize! She had me following a false lead, that little trickster. She's almost as clever as me, _almost."_

As she walked into the small living room of her apartment she looked at the calendar and remembered with a cold shiver that she had an interview with Santiago this Friday which was now less than four days away. But what else could possibly happen between now and then?

-x-

A/N: Oh Sonny, if you only knew what I have in mind for you…


	13. Punishment the Condor Way

Aww! Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! Here is the next installment. Falling for the Falls Part 2 was very cute and it made me happy. So Enjoy! Love, Katie

I don't own Sonny…..

Punishment the Condor Way 

Sonny woke up with a light feeling in her chest. She was humming happily to herself as she poured herself a glass of milk.

"Well, someone is in a good mood this morning."

Sonny laughed and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Yes, I am!" She squeaked happily. Her mother crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Does this have to do with Chad?"

Sonny let a broad smile cross her lips and felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Maybe," she whispered.

Her mother smiled warmly as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Tell me all about it Sonny," she encouraged.

"Well, I might've told him that I like him," she whispered quietly.

"That's my girl!" Her mother cheered happily and Sonny blushed deeply. They laughed together for a moment and then Sonny remembered where she had been the evening before. If her mother found out through some gossip source, she would never hear the end of it. She looked up into her mother's warm brown eyes and tried to conjure the courage to tell her. It wasn't like SHE had done anything wrong. Well, she had, but she didn't know she had.

"Mom," she whispered. "It's about last night."

But before she could explain, her face was flashing all over the screen.

_Good girl goes to Jail, with Cooper!_

She slapped her forehead.

"You were saying dear?" Her mother's smile was gone and now she was very pale.

Sonny quickly hurried over to the T.V. and shut it off.

"Mom, let me explain," she started.

"Yeah, you'd better," she whispered menacingly.

"Well you see there's this psycho weirdo, Portlyn, she keeps following us, she reported us because we went to the studio after dark just to have some pizza," her mother continued scowling. "And she called the police! So we spent an hour in jail just because the guy didn't like Chad, and we had a good talk and then he took me home, at which point I admitted that I like him."

"And you want to be in a relationship with this character even though he's caused you so much trouble?" Her mother asked skeptically.

"Yes," she responded. She expected her mother to explode, but instead she smiled gently.

"You really do like him, don't you?"

"I do."

Her mother laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I'm going to punish you Sonny, but I'll only say no T.V. for a week," she winked and then disappeared into her room.

But as Sonny got to the studio she knew that Mr. Condor would punish her and Chad. As she walked to the stage her cast mates were standing with their arms folded in front of them, except for Zora who looked very nervous.

"So, do you mind telling us when you started going out with the enemy?"

She blushed and studied her nails.

"I'm not going out with him guys," she said quietly. It was half true.

"Why were you in our prop room with him?"

She blushed. "You heard?"

"Who didn't? Your face was all over the news!" Nico angrily shouted.

"Mr. Condor wants to see you in his office," Tawni said, a little too happily for Sonny's liking.

Sonny took a deep breath and started walking towards Mr. Condor's office which was in the center of the entire studio. The people answering phones were all staring at her, she just smiled and waved. As she rounded the corner to his office she saw Chad sitting in a chair all ready, playing nervously with the end of his blue tie. She was so nervous her hands were shaking… She sat down in the chair next to Chad as she flashed him a warm smile.

"Hi Chad," she whispered, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

He swiveled around and flashed a warm, glowing smile at her.

"Good morning Sonny," he said quietly. Their eyes locked for a few moments and Sonny could feel her breath hitch in her throat as she sat down in the chair across from him.

"How was your night?"

Chad smiled easily and was about to respond when Mr. Condor entered the office. He was rubbing his forehead unhappily.

"You two never stop causing me headaches, do you?"

"I'm really sorry Mr. Condor, it's my fault," Sonny started, but he held up a hand. "I am very disappointed in you Ms. Munroe, I figured you to be better than sneaking into your own prop house."

"I promise I didn't know!"

"It was in the contract Ms. Munroe," he said coldly.

"Then why do we have keys?"

"In case of an emergency Ms. Munroe," he reprimanded.

"Oh," she whispered. "So what is our punishment?"

He also seemed to be considering this.

"I have to find something fitting."

Sonny's stomach churned, but as she snuck a glance at Chad, she realized that this might not be so bad after all.

"You two have to clean the cafeteria, and you need to do trash duty, including picking up trash in the morning for the rest of the month."

Chad's mouth dropped open and he was about to protest when Sonny spoke.

"That sounds fair Sir," she said and Chad turned his shocked face towards her.

Mr. Condor smiled.

"Good to hear it, you two can start this evening," he said handing them two pointy objects and a pair of keys. "The keys are for the janitor's closet, and please don't cause me anymore trouble," he said and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Chad however, sat staring at Sonny like she had grown three heads. She gently took his wrist in her hand and led him out the door. He was mumbling something or other under his breath, but she didn't care. His soft skin was like silk in her hand.

"What was that? I don't do janitorial work!" Chad finally protested. He had stopped suddenly and Sonny turned around to face him.

"Come on Chad, it's not that bad!"

"An entire month, I have to clean garbage for an entire month?"

"It will be good for you Chad," she said smiling. He frowned even more. "You got me into this mess Monroe! I thought you had that little freak following us."

"I did, but Port outwitted her, but this could be fun," she whispered nearing him. His eyes widened suddenly. She was not used to being this forward with him, but now that she had gotten the truth out in the open there was no use hiding it any longer. Her closeness seemed to surprise him as well. He sighed, and his warm breath hit her face. Instantly, she felt the familiar woozy, hazy feeling overcoming her senses. But she was slightly aware that she was now staring longingly at his lips.

He laughed.

"Yes Sonny?" he whispered in a low, husky voice.

"Hmmm," she responded, still overwhelmed by his warm breath on her face and the feel of his warm fingers as they ran down her arm, giving her heavenly chills. He leaned even closer and her heart beat quickened, in fact her heart felt like it would explode.

He smiled as he pulled away, leaving her hungry for more.

"You know, maybe this could be fun," and with that, he winked at her and walked away, leaving her wide-eyed and dizzy in the hallway. She took a deep breath trying to lose the haziness. He was going to be the death of her for sure. She sunk against the wall, her breath uneven and ragged.

"Sonny, are you all right?" Nico and Grady just happened to pass by and see her, with her hand on her head, and her chest heaving heavily.

"I'm fine," she said rather flustered. They shrugged and walked on past. Finally, she felt like she could order her body to respond and it did. She walked into the dressing room to see Tawni packing her things.

"What are you doing?" She asked annoyed.

"Packing your stuff up," Tawni replied giddily.

"I'm not fired Tawni," Sonny responded half heartedly as she sunk onto the couch.

"What!"

"He just gave us community service stuff," she responded.

Tawni crossed her arms unhappily and groaned as she sat down in her chair.

"Just do your make up, you'll get over it," she said as she rubbed her forehead.

There was no response and Sonny was okay with that.

Later that evening she grabbed some big garbage bags from the janitor's closet and walked around starting to collect the garbage spread here and there. She had gotten to the Cafeteria and was leaning over to pick up the big garbage when Chad finally decided to show up.

"Here, let me help you with that," his voice said softly. She looked up from what she was doing, which she instantly discovered was a huge mistake.

He was wearing a blue short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. And most of all, the sun was setting outside, casting a beautiful orange glow on his golden locks. She stared for a moment, and Chad was aware of this because he was smirking smartly.

"It's not polite to stare Sonny," he responded as he picked up the black garbage bag lying next to her. He raised his head to let their eyes meet for a moment. His eyes sparkled warmly and instantly she got the urge to pin him to the wall and kiss him senseless. She looked away quickly so she wouldn't act on this.

She picked up the other bag and joined him as they walked out of the cafeteria together. They threw the multiple bags into the bin.

"I thought you might not show up," she admitted quietly.

"I thought about it for a while, but then I decided I should at least help," he said quietly.

"Well that was sweet of you," she responded honestly.

"So," he said quietly.

"So," she responded awkwardly.

"You like me, huh?"

She was now blushing furiously. Suddenly, a rock on the ground seemed very interesting and she did not take her eyes off it.

"Yeah, I guess I do," she admitted quietly. Chad laughed quietly, and she looked up with a scowl. "But obviously the feeling is not mutual."

"Sonny," he replied with a smile. His eyes were searching hers intently. "I just want to do this the right way."

His eyes were dancing now, alight with a million emotions she couldn't decipher.

"And what way would that be?"

There was silence for a moment, but then he smiled warmly and spoke his next words calmly and clearly.

"Sonny, I want you to be my girlfriend."

-x-

Sorry, yet another cliff hanger. Don't hate me please. =) Sorry if this chapter was lame, I don't know why I just had some trouble writing it… Sorry. Love, Katie


	14. Frost

Yay! I broke 100 reviews! =) Thank you! Love, Katie

I don't own Sonny.

Frost

"_Sonny," he replied with a smile. His eyes were searching hers intently. "I just want to do this the right way."_

_His eyes were dancing now, alight with a million emotions she couldn't decipher. _

"_And what way would that be?"_

_There was silence for a moment. But finally, he spoke loud and clear. _

"_Sonny, I want you to be my girlfriend."_

Sonny stood silent in shock for a moment or two. Chad was smiling, but it was a slightly worried smile.

"What did you just say?"

He laughed quietly as he opened the door for her.

"I said I want you to be my girlfriend."

Even though she had heard him, her mind could not understand.

"It's a simple yes or no question Munroe," he said tensely.

They had now stopped in the hallway and he took her hand in his. She turned to face him. After a moment he advanced closer and her body immediately tensed up but she still managed to smile.

"Come now Munroe," he said lifting her chin with his index finger making her look straight into his perfect blue eyes. "I'm waiting for your answer," he said quietly while letting his other hand gently tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"_Uhh," _she stammered nervously. She felt like her tongue had swelled to three times its normal size. She wanted nothing more than to say yes and to kiss those tempting lips which looked so soft and sweet, but her whole body seemed frozen. She took a deep breath as she tried to make herself concentrate.

"Get away from him this moment!" Portlyn's voice said coldly.

Chad sighed in frustration as he pulled away and faced Portlyn.

"I was just asking Sonny to go out with me Portlyn," he said bluntly. "And your little schemes didn't stop me."

"Oh whatever do you mean my darling Chad?"

"I mean the way you reported us, the way you've been following us all that crap!"

"How did you get past Zora?" Sonny suddenly was able to speak again but Chad seemed further frustrated by this.

"I saw her following me, she's not as stealthy as she makes you believe, and so I confronted her about it, threatened her a little bit, and she spilled."

"Zora wouldn't ever do that!" Sonny defended.

"Oh really, because she squealed like a little pig when I threatened to tell you all her little secret, she took the bait and let me know everything I needed to know."

"How did you know where we were going?"

"I've been having you followed you dimwit. Do you think by only one person?"

Chad suddenly smiled.

"What is so funny Cooper?" Portlyn asked, venom dripping from every syllable.

"Portlyn, I like Sonny," he admitted rather bluntly, with the slightest hint of red tinting his cheeks.

Portlyn's face was suddenly twisted hideously in fury and rage.

"You had to go and be straightforward didn't you?" Sonny asked as she shifted uncomfortably under the ice cold glare of Portlyn.

Suddenly Portlyn turned to face Chad.

"This is not over," she spat coldly in his face. She turned back to Sonny. "I'm going to get you funny girl, just wait."

Sonny's eyes grew wide and her breathing became ragged and heavy. Chad then stepped between her and Portlyn stretching out his arms, protecting her from Portlyn. And finally with a huff, Portlyn turned on her Stiletto heels and marched quickly down the hallway. Sonny sighed, letting her head fall back in relief. Chad turned around so he was facing her again.

"Oh my," she whispered.

"It's okay Sonny," he said outstretching his arm to her. "I'll walk you to your dressing room."

She felt like she had a million questions for Chad, but she knew that she'd have to give him an answer first. She was thinking of something to say as they entered into her dressing room and she closed the door.

"Chad, about your question," she started quietly, but he placed a finger gently on her lips.

"Sonny, it's okay, you can give me your answer when you are ready."

"Chad!" She exclaimed warmly. "That is so sweet, and so unlike you."

"Like I told you, I have my moments," he said softly. "Now I would keep this door locked if I were you, Portlyn wasn't kidding. She'll find a way to get to you, and she's got a pretty good right hook, I should know."

"Oh, okay," she said, now even more frightened then she was before.

"I'd also have someone with you at all times, if possible," he said. "Of course I would prefer that it was mwuah, but any old person will do," he smiled as he advanced closer again. His warm palm was resting gently across her cheek. Her blood was starting to boil; her head was starting to feel woozy. She was certain that her temperature had just shot up to about 180 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Chad," she squeaked.

"_Hm_?" He quietly hummed as he gently pressed his forehead against hers. His lips were so close again; seriously this boy was trying to murder her!

"I-I capt wink," she stuttered.

"Huh?" He said as he gently ran his ring and pinky fingers across her cheekbone as light as a feather.

"She said she can't think," Zora was standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed over her chest.

Chad groaned.

"Can't a guy ever get some luck?"

Zora frowned. "Would you please give me and Miss goo- goo eyes some time here?"

He dug his hands in his pockets with a shrug. "Sure," he mumbled.

"Bye bye," Zora said as Chad stepped into the hallway. He flashed a warm smile at Sony and waved. Then Zora slammed the door in his face.

"Okay Sonny, I need to talk to you."

But Sonny stood staring at the door longingly like the ice cream man had just driven away without giving her a chance to buy her favorite flavor.

"Sonny!" Zora cried waving her hands in front of Sonny's face. "Lover boy is gone now so I really need you to concentrate!"

Slowly she smiled at Zora.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "He sort of has this mind numbing effect on me, annoying really."

"Look Miss Hot lips, I don't want to hear about it, I just ate."

"Wait, I thought you were all for this thing!" She exclaimed, frustrated.

"I was until Portlyn decided to throw me in the back of her limo tied up."

"What do you mean? She said you told her you were following her because she threatened you."

"Oh," Zora reddened in anger. "Did she really now? That _EVIL_…" Sonny couldn't hear the rest because it was all muttered beneath her breath. She started pacing back and forth, when she stopped facing away from Sonny she shouted, "If she thinks she can lock me up and pretend she didn't do anything well she's wrong! She must now face the undying wrath of Zora!"

"Whoa! Zora calm down! Tell me what happened."

Zora turned quickly, her brow covered in sweat and her face locked in a deep scowl.

"She saw me following her, that little freak, and she told her body guards. They came and tied me up and threw me in the back of the limo. She made me tell you what you said on the phone."

"Whoa," Sonny gasped as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, this is no ordinary girl we are dealing with here; she's the daughter of the devil. She's worse than Dakota, and that's sayin' something!"

"Yeah, that is saying something," Sonny agreed as she buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"You have to tell Chad you don't like him Sonny," Zora said. "I can't outwit this girl; she's too good for me."

"No!" Sonny shouted, much louder than she had anticipated, and Zora just stood there and blinked, clearly dumbfounded.

"Whoa," she finally whispered quietly. "You weren't kidding were you Sonny? You REALLY like him, don't you?"

"Yes," she answered.

Zora sighed and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Well, I can't promise anything Sonny, her body guards know who I am now. But I can try to protect you. And I really think you should at least let the other guys know, I mean this girl is evil and she's trying to destroy you. They are your friends; I think they'll back you up."

"NO!" Sonny shouted. "They can't know, they'll hate me," she murmured quietly.

"Okay then, but like I said I can't promise anything, we're going up against _evilllll_ here."

Sonny actually laughed and lifted her head out of her hands.

"But if I get thrown into the back of a limo one more time, we're done," Zora added firmly. And Sonny shook her head in agreement.

"See you later Sonny," Zora said as she walked out of the room with a smile on her face.

Sonny sighed as she fell back against the couch, letting her hair fall down in her face. The question Chad had asked her, still running through her head.

She had thought she knew her answer, but now she was second guessing it. She had been through so much all ready, was she really ready for more? But at the same time, she really liked Chad, she really cared about him. He made her blood boil in a way no one else could. It made her want to forget every single reservation that she had and just throw herself at him.

But Portlyn was unforgiving and her heart was colder than a winter in Wisconsin. So how could she, Sonny Munroe possibly keep the frost at bay?

She knew if she said yes, it would only be a matter of time before _she _found out….. So, what she was going to do?

-x-

_Next time on Star, _

Her high heels were clicking furiously as she ran across the stage, tears flying from her face.

"Portlyn please, no!"

"You are going down Munroe, TODAY!"


	15. The Perfect Stolen Moment

Hah! I didn't even notice that Sonny says 'Oh my' a lot! Funny what little parts of an author cam put in their writing without even really trying, I apologize! =) I will try harder to catch that now that I've been notified of it. Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter, it's kind of intense!

I don't own Sonny.

The Perfect Stolen Moment

Sonny had tried all night, but she still could NOT argue herself out of it. She was going to say yes to Chad. In less than one hour she would be Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend. She was going to defy Portlyn, and it was exhilarating.

Every step further she took, the less afraid she was of the evil 'ice queen' Portlyn. She was humming again even though it was six thirty the morning. She had community service to do and it was her perfect chance to talk to Chad.

The sun was rising outside and there was a warm breeze coming from the south. She felt ecstatic and yet nervous. And as the bus stopped at the parking lot of the studio she leaned her forehead against the window near her seat for a moment and took a deep breath. It was time do to some clean up!

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," she whispered. She grabbed her purse and walked off the bus and headed straight for her dressing room.. She got dressed into a dorky outfit and grabbed a large garbage bag and walked outside. She started poking around at some of the garbage; and when she stopped for a drink of water she noticed that the sun was high in the sky. It had to be at least seven by now. Where was Chad?

She pulled out her phone and sure enough, it was almost seven thirty all ready. He was more than an hour late! Finally she finished and Chad had not shown up and she knew that Tawni would flip; she would be late for rehearsal! When she walked into the dressing room she was greeted by a furious Tawni.

"Why are you so late?" Tawni snipped coldly as Sonny walked through the door.

"Chad never showed up."

"Whatever, this is not about you Sonny, this is about me! Today is Tawni day! Tardiness is not acceptable on Tawni day!"

"Isn't every day Tawni day?"

"Hmm, yes, you are right. The world just revolves around me!" She cried happily and Sonny sank down in her chair, and pulled out her makeup bag. But Tawni didn't stop. "Now since it is Tawni day, I want some me time so _you'll_ need to leave."

This was her opportunity. It was time to face Chad, to tell him how she felt and to kick him hard in the shin for making her do all the work that morning by herself.

"Actually Tawni, I have to go do something, somewhere else," she stuttered, but Tawni seemed not to notice, lost in her own reflection.

"Tawni?" Sonny asked tentatively.

"Yeah, just go all ready!" She howled.

Sonny just silently nodded and took that as her cue to leave. She straightened the cute outfit she was wearing nervously as she walked down the hallway humming to herself. Soon she was standing outside the door to the Mackenzie Falls stage. She ran her hand through her hair nervously. The door man looked at her quizzically.

"Miss Munroe?"

"Hi Allen," she said warmly. "I'm here to see Chad."

He nodded and touched a button so that the doors opened. She walked into the lounge area of Mackenzie Falls, but there was no one there. She sighed; maybe they were all ready filming.

"Chad!" She cried as she started walking down the hallway to his dressing room. "You are going to get it!" She teased.

"You just don't take a hint do you girly?" Portlyn asked venomously. Sonny froze instantly. Where had she come from? She was standing at the end of the hallway, not far from Chad's dressing room.

"Hello Portlyn," she said nervously. "Is Chad in there?"

"Chad is busy at the moment, can I take a message?"

Sonny scowled. Portlyn was advancing closer.

"Portlyn please, what do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave and never come back. I want you to leave my boy alone," the coldness in her voice made Sonny twinge uncomfortably.

"I just wanted to ask why he wasn't there this morning," at least it wasn't an outright lie.

"That's not why you came and we both know it. You were going to tell him you want to date him."

"N-no, that's not what I was doing!" She stuttered. "W-why would you think that?"

"Because I know girls Sonny, I know it would only be a matter of time."

"Till what?"

"Till you fell in love with him," she shot coldly.

"What!" "I am NOT in love with Chad!"

Portlyn laughed examining her fingernails.

"You know, not everyone is as clueless as Chad, you are totally in love with him. And I just simply can't tolerate competition."

Now Sonny was honestly frightened for her life.

"Portlyn please, stop."

"You'd better run Sonny, because I'm not going to restrain myself. And Chad's on the phone so he won't be able to hear you scream."

At this Sonny took the girls' advice and began to run. Portlyn was laughing as she started to catch up. Tears started to flow down from Sonny's eyes.

"Portlyn, come on!" She called as they neared the stage. She silently prayed someone would be there who would be able to stop the crazy girl chasing her.

"I'm not stopping Sonny, you are too much trouble!"

Her high heels were clicking furiously as she ran across the stage, tears flying from her face.

"Portlyn please, no!"

"You are going down Munroe, TODAY!"

This made the tears come faster.

"Someone please help me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly she ran straight into someone wearing a familiar argyle sweater.

"Sonny, what's going on?" A surprised Chad's voice asked. She buried her head into his shoulder. And to her surprise his arms instinctively snaked around her form gently.

"Thank God it's you Chad," she whimpered into his sweater.

"Portlyn what is going on here?" Chad's voice asked coldly.

Sonny looked up from the safety of Chad's shoulder finally and looked at Portlyn who on seeing Chad had apparently stopped trying to chase her.

"She stole my lip gloss," but it came out way too unsurely and Chad smiled gently. As he pulled Sonny closer to him, she felt safer.

"Shoo," he demanded to Portlyn with a simple wave of his hand. Her lips pursed together tightly.

"I will give you a black eye before this day is out Munroe," she snapped coldly and then finally turned away.

"Thank you Chad," she said, finally looking up into his blue eyes.

He smiled warmly brushing a hair from her face. "I have my moments."

She laughed lightly and buried her face into his shoulder again. This felt so wonderful, and so right she didn't ever want to pull away. She couldn't help but smile as he gently rested his head on hers for a moment.

"Uh, excuse me Chad? We need you now." A nervous voice said from behind Sonny. Chad finally pulled away from her. His eyes were beaming down at her.

"I guess I've got to go," he said a little mournfully.

"Yeah," she said, a blush starting to cover her face. "I'll see you later Chad," she said quietly.

Suddenly he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. "I'll stop by your dressing room later tonight," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," she managed and then watched longingly as he walked back to set. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw the expression on Portlyn's face. Sonny merely waved and smiled and headed for the door.

She walked onto the stage, where her Random's were all waiting, arms crossed.

"Where have you been?"

"Tawni told me to leave, so I did! I was went to get a fro-yo! And I guess I lost track of time."

"We looked in the cafeteria," Tawni snapped.

"You were with POOPER!" Grady finally shouted as if a huge secret had been revealed.

"What?" Sonny asked, her voice instinctively rising in pitch. "What makes you think that I was?"

There was no response for a moment.

"Our betrayal radar was going off," said Nico with a scowl.

"Whatever," Sonny said surely and this seemed to help them.

Zora on the other hand seemed to know this was a lie and smiled venomously. Sonny shot her a quick glare, silently reminding her of the disaster mere nights ago.

"Yeah, she's telling the truth, we must've just missed her." Zora said with a smile.

"Now, as you were," she said gesturing to them to pick up rehearsing. "I'll be back in a minute!"

She was humming contently as she walked onto the stage. She couldn't get that warm hug out of her brain. How safe she felt. Even though the ice queen was after her, it seemed a lot less scary when she was wrapped tightly in the arms of Chad Dylan Cooper. It was the perfect stolen moment.

Her cast mates were all staring at her. But Tawni was the one who seemed the most confused.

"What is wrong with you?" Tawni asked. "You've been acting so weird lately."

"Nothing is wrong, in fact," she smiled, remembering the gentle touch of his lips against her cheek. "It couldn't get better."

-x-

After practice she was getting undressed when she heard a soft knock at the door. She opened it to see that Chad was leaning against the door. Dressed in a dark grey shirt and a very nice pair of blue jeans, he looked stunning. Her breath hitched in her throat for a moment.

"I know, I look good," he said confidently. But she immediately thought of a rebuttal.

"Why weren't you come this morning?"

"Do you have an answer for me?" he asked completely ignoring her question. Which was just infuriating but it was typical Chad.

Her frown hardened and she determined that she would try again. "Why weren't you there this morning?"

"Like I was going to clean up garbage at six o clock in the morning, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for goodness sakes."

She laughed.

"You are so predictable."

"But you love me anyway, don't you?"

"Well, I," she started.

Chad smiled at her warmly.

"Yes Sonny?"

Just then Chad's cell phone started ringing. And he answered, his face whitened. When he hung up he turned to Sonny trying to look calm.

"That was Mr. Condor; he says that he wants to see me in his office right now."

"Probably because you didn't show up for clean up duty this morning," Sonny seethed.

"Like I said, I'm C.D.C. "

"Well you'd better come tonight," she snapped quietly. But his smile was so perfect, it melted her cold exterior. "Please," she said quietly. "It goes faster with two," she admitted with a light blush. He nodded.

"Only if you do most of the dirty work Sonny," he said with a smile but before she could refuse he had turned down the hallway to go meet with Mr. Condor.

She sighed as she let her head rest on the doorway. He was so dreamy. Infuriating, of course, but still dreamy.

"You are in love with him!" Portlyn's angry voice scolded.

"Portlyn!" She wailed as she stepped back, trying to shut the door in her face but she failed.

"I told you I was going to give you a black eye didn't I? Well now it's gonna be a little bit more than that."

Sonny gasped, futilely raising her hands to her face.

"Good night Sonny," she said coldly as her fist headed straight for her face…. And all went black.

-x-


	16. Revenge of a Different Kind

Whoa! Phenomenal response to my last chapter! Yikes! Anyway, enjoy. Love, Katie

I don't own Sonny.

Revenge of a Different Kind

"Sonny, are you okay?" Tawni's voice called. "Sonny, are you okay?"

Sonny felt a booming pain in her head and she let a small groan escape her lips. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw a figure hunched over her that she knew was Tawni.

"She's awake!" Tawni exclaimed.

"What happened?" She finally rubbing her eyes and began to see that Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni all standing around her looking pale.

"We found you lying on the ground unconscious!" Zora exclaimed.

"Portlyn," Sonny huffed unhappily as she checked her phone. She had been out for almost an hour.

"Here," Zora said handing her an icepack. "This is for your eye, that's gonna be a nasty shiner."

Sonny took the ice in her hand and held it against her eye as she climbed up into her chair. Nico and Grady were staring at her astonished.

"You got a black eye from Portlyn? What did you do?" Nico asked.

Sonny shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, she, er," she paused. "She's been after me lately because I, er."

But she couldn't think of an excuse, she just put her hand to her head.

"My head hurts," she whined, touching the bruise on her eye softly. She then noticed the metallic taste in her mouth. Her lip was bleeding too. She pressed her fingers gently against the cut.

"Guys, maybe we should leave, and come back in a little bit," Zora said trying to whisk them out the door. But Sonny knew that this would be brought up again.

"Fine," they said all at the same time. "But this isn't over," Tawni finished unhappily.

"Now, don't fall asleep," Zora demanded. "You could have a concussion, it's best to wait a while."

Sonny nodded, pressing the ice to her head tighter. Finally, they left her to wallow in her pain. She groaned as she sat down on Tawni's couch, shutting her eyes lightly, trying to block out the light.

"You know, you've got to be the worst girl I know for attracting catastrophe," Chad's voice teased. He was dressed in a silly looking outfit, and he had several large garbage bags in his hands.

"Do you have to do the clean up all by yourself?" She moaned, pressing the icepack harder to her eye.

"Yes, Mr. Condor told me I had to anyway. I was coming to tell you, and I heard you got knocked out."

Sonny couldn't help but laugh, which only made her head hurt worse.

"Ouch," she winced.

Chad sighed, placing the large black garbage bags down in the doorway.

"Stop holding it so tight," he said firmly as he placed his hand gently over hers. "A little lighter, like this," he said applying the right amount of pressure on her hand. Even though she was in immense pain, the electricity jumping from his skin was enough to make her body think less about the pain, and more about the warmth spreading from her hands, down her arms…

"Chad," she whispered.

"The time for talking is over," he said quietly. She laughed again, her head still pounding.

"Uh," she moaned as she reached for her purse. "Tylenol," she whined.

Chad seemed to get the hint and stood up, passing her purse and a nearby bottle of water to her.

"Thanks Chad," she whispered.

"Well this is my fault; I should've known to leave you alone for even five minutes. Portlyn is stubborn and persistent."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Why don't you just complain Sonny? Tell someone?"

"Who would believe me, little Sonny Munroe over Portlyn with all the money and good looks in the world?"

Chad shrugged.

"You might be surprised. After all, I wouldn't be so sure you aren't good looking yourself Munroe."

At this she blushed as he sat down at the foot of the small couch on which she was resting.

"Maybe you could teach me some self defense," she said with a smile. "I only know a few basic moves."

Chad smiled warmly and nodded.

"You know Chad, I'm not supposed to sleep, something about a concussion and the rest of my cast mates went home all ready. Maybe, you could watch a movie with me?"

He smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"My cast will be back in a while to check on me I'm sure."

"Well, then I'll make sure that I come up with a good excuse as to why I'm here," he said, picking up Sonny's computer.

"And what would that be?"

"I was lonely," he said surely. Sonny couldn't help but laugh again.

"That's not going to work," she teased lightheartedly. Chad opened her Netflix account for her and browsed through some of her favorite movies.

"Well then, what should we say?" He laughed lightly. This made Sonny's heart jump uncomfortably.

"That you came to do clean up, but I was sleeping or something, and you wanted to keep an eye on me."

"I thought you said you couldn't sleep."

"Well, true," she paused. "Maybe this won't work."

Chad laughed as he clicked one of the movies, reading its synopsis. He seemed to decide that Jurassic Park sounded perfect, and she nodded signaling her approval.

"Is it so wrong for two friends to hang out together?"

Sonny sighed, resting against the pillow.

"No, and I want you here so I don't care what they say."

At this Chad's head snapped up as he pressed the _Play Instantly _button. He was smiling.

"You know Sonny; I think you are braver than you give yourself credit for."

"I just got beat up Chad; I don't think I'm very brave."

"But you had the guts to come over and see me; you knew that she'd do something, didn't you?"

"Yes," she responded.

"See? You're braver than you think. You see a lot of the time when the girls I like meet Portlyn for the first time; they are scared off. That's why she's getting desperate. She knows you aren't scared of her."

She smiled warmly as she touched his hand lightly with her own.

"Not when I have you around, I'm not."

The movie was starting now, and Chad pulled up a chair so Sonny could have the entire couch to himself. She noticed that he had taken her hand in his own.

"Chad," she whispered quietly.

"Shh! The movie is starting!"

Sonny couldn't help but laugh. It was like he knew what she wanted to say, but he was willing to wait to hear it. She watched him with the eye that wasn't throbbing.

His eyes were focused intently on the screen, his blonde hair falling in gentle waves across his forehead. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk throb after all. Maybe that was just a front he put on; maybe _this _was the real Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Don't get your hopes up Munroe," he paused, popping his collar confidently. "I'm only being nice because you got beat up."

She let her fingers slide in between his. "If you say so, Cooper. But, I know for a fact that you like me."

"And I know you like me, so SHH! Watch the movie!"

They laughed together for a moment and she decided that she would enjoy this private moment together. She decided that talking about being boyfriend and girlfriend could wait until after the movie was over.

Through the entire movie, Chad didn't let go of her hand once. Instead, he firmly grasped it in his own, squeezing it tightly during the scary parts. She would simply smile and return the favor, trying to ignore the loud throbbing in her head.

"Sonny!" Tawni yelped like a wounded dog as she walked into the dressing room. Her eyes were frozen on the interlocked hands on the side of the couch. Chad tried loosening his grip, but she merely squeezed his hand to let him know she wasn't afraid. "What is he doing here?"

"He came to make sure I didn't fall asleep, with all you guys at rehearsal, it was good for me not to be alone."

Tawni frowned, still staring at their hands.

"Why is he holding your hand?"

"Because my head hurts and it helps to have something to squeeze, unless you want to substitute."

Tawni flinched uncomfortably.

"No! No, that's fine!"

Sonny laughed as Tawni turned and nearly ran out of the room.

"You are way better at lying than I thought Munroe," he said with a laugh.

She laughed too, gingerly touching her eye. The headache was starting to subside a little bit, unfortunately.

"And you are way better at caring than I thought," she shot back.

He looked up from the screen and smiled at her.

"You know that kind of hurt Munroe."

She laughed lightly as he moved closer.

"Well, good, it's payback."

He laughed and gently kissed his forehead as he checked the time.

"Well I've wasted plenty of time, I need to do clean up duty."

"He really said he wanted you to do it alone?"

Chad laughed as he rose from his chair, pushing it back to Sonny's vanity.

"Yes, as punishment for skipping this morning. Lucky for you, I don't think your fit to do any physical labor. You'd better call your mom so you can go home," Chad smiled.

"Do you want my answer?"

He laughed, taking a free hand of Sonny's in his own.

"You just rest Munroe, it can wait. I all ready know what you are going to say."

"How can you be so sure?" She teased.

"Because I drive you crazy," he said with a smirk.

"You are insane."

"Am I really Sonny, am I really?"

She laughed at this, squeezing his hand in her own. She closed her eyes for a moment as a small wave of pain overcame her. She groaned and then she noticed that it had become eerily silent.

"Chad? Are you still there?"

She still felt his hand warm in her own, but it was as if he was frozen.

"Chad?"

Before she knew what she was happening, his lips were pressed gently against hers. At first she was shocked; surely this was some AWESOME dream that she was having. But, his warm minty breath on her cheek, and the soft touch of his lips was triggering **way** too many senses not to be real. She was starting to feel a little lightheaded when he suddenly pulled away.

"Sorry," he breathed, but his lips were still only an inch away from hers.

He didn't need to be sorry. She wanted him to kiss her again.

"Hmm," she hummed, her mind felt like it was a heap of mashed potatoes. His hand was now gone from her grasp.

"I'm gonna go," he said abruptly and she heard his gentle footsteps cross the room. The door opened.

"Chad?" She murmured, trying to get him to stop.

But he was gone. And for a moment she sat there, completely frozen.

She placed a trembling hand upon her lips; the ghost of his delicious kiss still tingled temptingly upon them. Maybe she wouldn't have to fight Portlyn at all, she would get revenge of another kind when she finally revealed to everyone what was really going on between them. She smiled broadly as she pulled her phone out to call her mother.

Oh, was she going to freak when she heard this.

-x-

Portlyn watched the small screen in her hand. How dare that little slut kiss her boyfriend?

"Silly little Sonny, you didn't know that I had hidden a camera in the old Teddy bear did you? Hah!"

She opened her computer, clicked _new message _and transferred the video onto it. She smiled broadly as she clicked SEND.

-x-

Yikes! Watch out Sonny! What did she do now? Where did she send the video? We shall see. See you next time!


	17. Truth

Hmm, let's go!

I don't own Sonny.

Truth

Her mother arrived about an hour after Sonny had made the phone call. Her face was pale and her hair was frazzled, like she had stuck her fingers in electrical sockets. Sonny laughed as her mother rushed to her side.

"Oh honey, I came as soon as I could get off work," she whispered, touching the side of her face which Sonny knew was swollen and black. She smiled up at her mother, who removed the icepack from Sonny's eye. She gasped. "You need to put a steak on that," she said quietly, starting to collect Sonny's things. Sonny laughed lightly.

"That's a good idea for a sketch mom!" She exclaimed but her mother merely scowled at her. "It's supposed to stop bruising," she said as she grabbed Sonny's purse.

"ALLISON MUNROE!" Tawni's furious voice screamed from down the hallway. She came into the room, red in the face, and her face was twitching animatedly.

"Hi Tawni, do you want to keep it down?" She gestured to her head. Tawni's eyes sparked dangerously.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong with you?"

Sonny laughed lightly. "What do you mean?"

Tawni walked over to her computer, and opened it. She went to YouTube and then shoved the computer towards her. Instantly she saw it, there on the left side was a small picture of her and Chad, lip locking. Her mother saw this too, and froze in place.

"Oh, trust me it gets better, click it," Tawni commanded. Sonny reluctantly did as she was told. Sure enough, it was an entire video. Beginning with where Chad stood up, ending at the gentle kiss on her lips. Watching it she could feel the warm minty breath on her face, the soft gentle caress of his lips, the exquisite taste floating back into her brain. She would honestly believe that it might have been a dream if it wasn't for that.

"This has gotten about a zillion hits, in the past half an hour," Tawni added furiously. "And this is only the beginning; it's been on for about an hour now."

Sonny huffed angrily, snapping the cover of the computer shut a little too loudly.

"So you're not denying this?" Tawni asked, obviously hoping that Sonny would be able to explain that it was a doctored video. Sonny shifted uncomfortably, her head was starting to throb again.

"It's real!" Tawni gasped, obviously offended.

"I-um," she stuttered nervously.

"You _did _kiss him!"

Tawni and her mother seemed to be hanging on every word.

"Well, actually he kissed me," she quietly admitted.

Tawni covered her mouth, her face completely white. Her mother on the other hand had gone back to picking up Sonny's things.

"Sonny, we should go," she said, touching her shoulder gently.

"I'm going home," Sonny said as she handed the computer to Tawni. But she stopped in the doorway, casting a glance at Tawni, who seemed to be frozen.

"Tawni, I like him," Sonny said, muttering the words that seemed to be hanging in the air unspoken.

Tawni sighed, looking mournfully at the computer.

"I know," she said quietly.

Tawni and Zora both knew how she really felt now. Was it even worth hiding anymore? She sighed as she walked past Marshall's office. She explained that she had run into a wall in the prop house. He didn't believe her, but she didn't care.

"Sonny," he said softly, handing her a small slip of paper. "You need to fill out a complaint form; I know Portlyn is the one who gave you that black eye, Zora told me."

At this, Sonny stopped breathing.

"You believe it?"

"I know you didn't get that black eye from a door Sonny. If you fill this out Mr. Condor will have to take disciplinary action."

"But, why would he believe me?"

"Because I do Sonny, and I'm going to sign as your 'witness'. He'll have to at least look into it."

Sonny took the slip of paper in her hands and read the official heading. _FORMAL COMPLAINT 101: Covering Physical Violence, Harassment, etc. _She smiled at Marshall.

"Thanks Marshall," she nodded warmly and turned around headed for the door.

"And Sonny, I thought it would be good for you to know, it's okay if you date Chad. It violates no terms of your contract. So don't let those cast mates of yours convince you that it does."

Sonny blushed.

"You know them too well," she laughed.

He simply nodded and with a wave of his hand, dismissed her and her mother.

Sonny's mother sighed as they climbed into their beat up old truck. Which started with such a loud roar it quieted the roaring in Sonny's head for a while.

"You really got hit by that girl?"

Sonny nodded.

"And Chad really kissed you?"

"Yes mom," she felt herself flushing. "He did."

When they got home Sonny shut the door to her room. Just when she thought she might get some sleep, her phone started ringing with a familiar number, it was Santiago. She secretly hoped that he was simply confirming her interview for Friday, which was only tomorrow, and she couldn't believe that it had come all ready.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sonny! Just calling to make sure you're coming tomorrow night," he said, with a little too much enjoyment in his voice for Sonny's liking.

"Yes, I still am."

"Oh good, because with this new development that you've given me; I have a lot of questions for you."

"I'm sure you do," she responded with a sigh.

"Like why Chad Dylan Cooper was kissing you!" He practically shouted, but Sonny didn't respond.

"Right, it can wait until tomorrow night when you HAVE to answer my questions. All of my questions."

Sonny shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah," she responded, her attention caught momentarily by the complaint form that was peeking out of her bag. "All of them. Goodbye Santiago," she said and hung up the phone. She picked up the piece of paper and began filling it out.

-x-

The next morning Sonny awoke, feeling very refreshed. She rolled out of bed and looked in the mirror; the black eye was still visible. What was she going to do? Her big interview was tonight! She sighed, touching the edge of it gently.

"Honey, are you ready to go?" Her mother called from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Sonny said, trying to cover the dark mark with cover up. She sighed and walked out of the room. Her mother looked at her eye sympathetically.

"Are you sure you want to hand that in?" She gestured to the small piece of paper in Sonny's hands.

"Yes," Sonny said bravely as she tucked it in her purse. "I am sure."

Her mother nodded as they walked downstairs, only to see that the doorman was crouched behind his desk, looking very pale.

"H-hello Mrs. Munroe and Ms. Munroe," he squeaked. Sonny noticed that there was a crow bar shoved through the handles of the doors. Sonny frowned as she noticed that there was a group of teenage girls wearing shirts that all had a picture of her with a huge red X through the middle. Currently they were pounding on the glass yelling obscenities at her.

"Did she send that video to everyone?"

She saw faces that she recognized, the girl from the theater, a few of Chad's ex-girlfriends.

"Yes," a cold voice said from behind the desk. Sonny spun around to be greeted by a girl with long black hair and green eyes. Sonny's eyes grew wide.

"Holy cheese curds! You're Lydia Vanderbilt, the famous model aren't you? What are you doing in my apartment building?"

Lydia laughed again, twirling her dark hair between her fingers.

"Portlyn sent that video to me through my phone and I wanted to come and see what the competition was like I guess."

"Competition, what do you mean?"

"You know, for Chad?"

Sonny shifted uncomfortably.

"How did you get in here?"

"Oh, I have my ways," she flashed a warm smile at the cowering man behind the counter. "You don't deserve him you know."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Lydia scorned coldly.

"Portlyn is just using you, you know that right?" Sonny shot coldly. "She's using you all to try and keep me away from Chad."

"Yes, I know, and it worked. And after she sent me that video, I had to come. We all did," she said as she gestured towards the girls outside. "We knew that Chad likes you, but now we have come to realize you pose a huge threat to us."

"I do?"

"He's been changing Sonny; he doesn't send flirtatious texts to any of us anymore. He doesn't go places without you. He doesn't act like Chad. You've done something to him."

Sonny's mouth formed into a silent 'oh'.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes, very bad."

"Why?" Sonny couldn't help but asking. Lydia scowled.

"Because you're changing him, he never would've dated a girl like you a year ago. He would've never gone to the lengths he's gone to stay with you. And moreover, he never pursed any of us for as long as he's pursued you. I just can't bear to see this happen to him. His image needs to be protected and he won't do it, because he's gone soft for you Munroe! It's disgusting!"

"What do you mean?"

Lydia rolled her eyes.

"He loves you, _duh._"

Sonny's jaw dropped open.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"He loves you. So, Portlyn sent me here to make sure that you don't get to that interview tonight."

"And what are you going to do to stop me?"

"Either you stay here, or I open those doors, your choice."

Sonny's eyes stared at the angry group of girls. Some of whom looked twice her size. She sat down on the steps and stared at the slip of paper in her hands and sighed deeply. Lydia laughed.

"I thought so," as she sat down in the chair next to the doorman. Sonny's mother looked at her nervously.

"Sonny, are you all right?"

Sonny nodded, giving her mother her things.

"Take these back to the Apartment would you? Apparently I'm not going to work today."

"That's right you're not, you're going to sit here until I say so. And you're going to call in sick."

Sonny nodded as she pulled out her phone.

"I have just one question. Why don't you want me going to my interview?"

"Because Sonny, Portlyn wants that spot." She smiled coldly. "She's going to reveal to the world," she paused for dramatic effect. "That she and Chad are engaged."

-x-

Whoa. She sent it to all of the above. I bet you saw that coming, huh? Anyway, how will Sonny avoid Lydia? Will she get to her interview? Why am I asking questions I know the answers to? Hah!


	18. Deprogramming Her

Well, sorry for the long wait. Enjoy. So, I am so stupid. I thought Portlyn was Penelope's name. Honestly. :S But hopefully the story has still been good despite this error. And I will still keep writing it as Portlyn. Anyway, sorry again! Also, sorry for the poor grammar and spelling mistakes. Yes, they bug me too. Anway enjoy! Love, Katie.

I don't own Sonny.

Deprogramming Her

"She's going to do _what n_ow?"

Lydia laughed as she pulled a chair out from behind the Lobby desk.

"She's going to tell Santiago that Chad proposed," she said enunciating every word.

"I don't get it; didn't you just say that you guys want to prevent him from being tied down?"

"Well, it keeps you away from him," Lydia responded.

There was a moment of awkward silence while Sonny tried to clear her head. She rubbed her temples with her fingers trying to ignore the intense throbbing.

"I still don't get why she wants to announce that they are engaged!"

"Curious girl aren't we?" She sighed and frowned. "Fine, since you insist. Portlyn knows that when his ratings go up because he's dating her, which they will, he will see the errors of his ways. He will realize that he doesn't love you and will leave you in the gutter where you belong."

"Santiago isn't going to be happy."

"He'll be just peachy. Gossip is all he cares about. As long as he's getting it, he doesn't care who it's about or where it comes from."

"Why are you helping her anyway?"

"She showers me with gifts; she helped me get started in the modeling business you know. I sort of owe her everything. I have come to represent her best interests in times such as these."

"Why?" The question caught the supermodel off guard.

"Shut up Munroe, you're not going to manipulate me!"

There was another moment of silence. That's when Sonny decided to try to make the heartless girl reveal why she was really helping the evil Ice Queen.

"She followed me, she threatened me, and she gave me a black eye. She's a nightmare."

"Well, you probably deserved it."

Sonny finally rested against the stairs, letting her black hair fall over them.

"Fine," she huffed.

Over the next few hours Lydia relentlessly watched every move that Sonny made. She had even ordered her to turn off her cell phone so that she wouldn't be able to ask for help.

It was about noon when Sonny started to lose her patience.

"You don't have to be her puppet Lydia, you could help me."

"Uh, no," Lydia responded.

"Ugh!" she cried, throwing her hands into the air.

Lydia laughed.

"Did you really think it would be that simple?"

"No," she answered honestly. Over the past week she had learned that Portlyn was evil, so it made sense that her friends and henchmen were evil too. This Lydia girl was a well trained robot. But every robot had a faulty wire somewhere.

It was then that Sonny asked the fateful question.

"Did you love him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Chad."

Lydia pierced her with a cold glare. "What did she tell you?"

Sonny had finally hit the soft spot. She was surprised that it had taken her so long to get there. Nearly every girl in Hollywood had a weak spot for Chad Dylan Cooper. And the speech she had given earlier was a dead giveaway that Lydia had been in love with him too.

"Nothing, I sort of I sort of figured it out on my own."

"Well, it took you long enough," she whispered menacingly. "And don't get your hopes up; this doesn't make me your friend."

"Oh, I know."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence and Lydia shifted uncomfortably. Her eyes seemed distant, like they were remembering some long forgotten moment. But she was smiling.

"I was working on Mackenzie Falls one summer as an extra. That summer I met Portlyn, and Chad," Lydia was whispering so quietly Sonny had to strain to hear her. "I instantly was in love with Chad, like most girls. With his pretty blue eyes and great smile. I flirted nonstop with him and he tolerated me, letting me walk with him to the commons and sometimes kissing my cheek. We had your typical Chad-centric relationship. He was so egotistical and so infuriating but he grew under my skin. It all changed when I kissed him one day in the hallway. And it was not just your short peck on the cheek mind you. It was a fully fledged, open mouthed tongue kiss. Portlyn saw and decided that it was time for me to leave the set. She introduced me to my manager and then I was whisked away faster than you could blink."

Sonny noticed Lydia's eyes had gone misty.

"But I never stopped loving him. She knew that when she enlisted me in her stupid Chad club."

"What's that?"

"Basically we stop all girls who try to get to Chad. But we were too late with you."

"Sounds creepy," Sonny added thoughtfully. Lydia laughed and threw her long black hair behind her shoulders. Sonny thought for a moment if she would regret the next words out of her mouth but she couldn't stop them.

"Do you really think he loves me?"

Lydia snorted loudly.

"Of course he does, he is not the same Chad I was dating. He's softer, less rough around the edges." "But I still won't help you," she snapped.

"Of course not," Sonny responded. But she couldn't help but notice that some of the cold determination in Lydia's eyes had faded.

Hours past by slowly until it was nearing six thirty until finally she couldn't control her built up frustration anymore.

"I can't believe she's going to do this!" Sonny fumed while nervously twitching her thumbs.

Lydia laughed playing with her manicured nails. Sonny threw her the best glare she could muster.

"This is so stupid! Surely you have to see she is just using you!"

"What if I'm okay with that?"

"Why would you be?"

"She'd destroy me," the confession of Lydia came unexpectedly but at least it had finally happened. "She'd destroy my career with one wave of her silly little hand."

"Oh."

"Oh yeah, things aren't simple and easy Munroe. Sometimes being good comes with a price. You haven't learned that yet have you? From the very beginning she's been after me to help her destroy you. She knew she couldn't do it on her own. Not with Chad's feelings for you. She had me follow you, she had me report you the night you had your pizza party. She made me give her updates every time he'd come close to kissing you. I nearly used up all my minutes doing so."

Sonny blushed, lifting her fingers to her lips remembering the one, small brief kiss he'd given her. She sighed involuntarily.

"I instantly saw that she was manipulating me because she knew she could," Lydia added quietly.

"Will you help me stop her? If you help me, you could stop her."

"I would love to help. But I just can't."

Just then a newsflash went across the Lobby T.V. screen.

_At 7- The Scoop interviews Sonny Munroe. _

"But if I don't show up it'll look bad!"

"That is sort of the idea," Lydia added as she glanced at Sonny who was silently pleading with her. There were a few moments of silence which Sonny knew were being used to decide Lydia's course of action.

She looked to Sonny and smiled.

"My car is out back," she said as she tossed her a set of keys.

Sonny blinked in shock for a few moments but then her brain registered what had just happened. She had successfully deprogrammed the loyal robot.

"But those girls will see that I'm not here anymore."

"I'll tell them you stole my keys when I wasn't looking and then went to the bathroom. Then you snuck out."

"Lydia, you really aren't bad."

"I know."

"So can we be friends?"

"I think we all ready are."

Sonny nodded and shook Lydia's hand firmly in her own.

"You won't tell her I helped you though right?"

"My lips are sealed."

Sonny started to work her way towards the bathroom but deviated quickly towards the back door. She smiled she walked out into the small abandoned parking lot just behind her apartment building. She drove full speed down the highways, past the zooming cars. All the while, Sonny kept looking at her phone. Only five minutes left till they went on!

She felt relieved when she saw the Tween Weekly building in the distance.

Sonny parked and ran inside at top speed. She didn't pay any heed to the loud voices telling her to stop. When she reached the audience she saw that Santiago had indeed gone on stage, and seemed to be waiting for her.

"We'll wait three more minutes; she promised she'd be here!"

"No, we need to start now!"

"Fine, we're on in three, two," the director called.

Sonny was trying to push the security guards who had appeared in front of her out of the way.

"I'm here!" She called loudly but Portlyn had appeared on stage and the cue music had started. She sighed and stopped fighting.

"Welcome to our show ladies and gentleman! Tonight we have a very special guest, Portlyn from Mackenzie Falls!"

Sonny's eyes looked through the audience. Her cast was there, and a face she knew very well was sitting in the front row. Chad.

"Hi Santiago," Portlyn said warmly, waving to the T.V. audience.

"Now, let's get started shall we?" "We've heard that you have agreed to work on a movie this summer entitled Nearly starring opposite Jackson Tyler, is that correct?" Portlyn nodded. Sonny had started to walk towards Chad without even really thinking.

"And are you excited about that?"

"Excited and a little nervous, I guess."

"Oh, I see. And can you share any little secrets of the plot line?"

Portlyn laughed and shook her head.

"No, but I can give you something else Santiago. I'm engaged to Chad Dylan Cooper!"

-x-


	19. Star

Enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews. They are** so** encouraging. We're getting close to the end folks!

I don't own Sonny, or the song Star by the lovely and talented Kate Walsh.

Star

She knew it was coming, but when Portlyn said it, her heart broke into a thousand pieces. A bright light was shining on Chad, and Santiago was gesturing for him to rise. To get a better view Sonny gave the two security guards in front of her a hundred dollars each and they moved. He looked like a fish out of water with his pale lips moving silently as he sat in the chair next to Portlyn. She couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he looked in the light blue shirt and dark wash jeans he was wearing.

She scanned and found the familiar faces in the front row. Tawni and Zora looked confused; Nico and Grady were talking wildly amongst themselves. Marshall on the other hand looked sad.

"Say what now?" Chad whispered, but the microphone caught it.

Portlyn just smiled and tried to take his hand in her own but he pulled away with a scowl.

"What about the movie on YouTube of Chad kissing Sonny?"

There was a chorus of cheers and cat calls from the audience until Santiago held up his hand to let Portlyn respond.

"It was for a movie," Portlyn said. Why was she debunking the movie she had posted? This girl was seriously bipolar.

"No, it was real," Chad said confidently. "I don't know what you've been smoking Port sweetie, but I really kissed her."

There was another chorus of cheers from the audience.

"How long have you two been engaged for?" Santiago asked, ignoring Chad's response.

"A few days," Portlyn answered as she slapped her hand over Chad's mouth.

Sonny knew what needed to be done. But, was she ready to make a fool out of herself on national television? Was he worth it? With his over sized ego, his ridiculous blonde hair and those perfect lips of his?

"Well congratulations are in order."

Just then she waved to Chad from the aisle and he pulled Portlyn's hand from his mouth.

"I don't know Portlyn, there's someone here who might disagree with you."

Portlyn froze as she saw Sonny standing in the aisle.

In that moment, Sonny decided that she wasn't going to be afraid anymore. She knew what she wanted, and she wasn't going to let it slip away. She knew where she belonged; she belonged in that stupid dorks' arms. Her heart was his. He was Chad Dylan Cooper and there was no way that she was going to let him go. She just couldn't.

As she walked towards the stage she was vaguely aware that the audience was watching her every move. She kept her eyes locked on Chad. As she got onto the stage the three voices of the people in front of her all spoke at the same time.

"Hi Sonny," Chad said with a smile.

"Sonny!" Santiago cried happily.

"Sonny," Portlyn hissed.

She took a deep breath and finally looked Santiago straight in the eye and made her move.

"Santiago, she's lying._ I'm_ dating Chad and that kiss was real."

She said it slowly and clearly. For a moment everything was completely silent but then there was an outbreak of excited yelling and whooping from the audience. Tawni rolled her eyes. Nico and Grady were both slipping ten dollar bills into Zora's hand. Santiago was clapping and saying "I knew it!"

Portlyn looked liked she might possibly pull her hair out.

Sonny stole a glance at Chad who sat back in his chair and popped his collar confidently like he had never been nervous at all. Santiago was now looking at Sonny with his hand resting on his chin inquisitively.

"So who is telling the truth Sonny or Portlyn?"Santiago asked the audience. But Sonny wasn't quite done yet.

"I am," Sonny responded and Portlyn shot her an ice cold glare but it just made Sonny more confident. "Portlyn didn't want me to come here tonight because she knew I was going to tell you that Chad and I were dating," Sonny answered honestly. Portlyn was scowling. "She did everything she could to stop me and I have proof! Just ask anyone and they will tell you that she's been a complete nightmare," she replied. "Because she knows that," she paused.

She looked at the faces of her co-workers who were watching her intently. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. She took another deep breath and spoke the words that had been begging to be spoken for months.

"She knows that I'm in love with him."

The audience gasped. Chad and Santiago were both laughing. But then the audience started yelling and cheering loudly. So loudly that the noise was almost enough to blow her ear drums out. Tawni was shaking her head in disappointment, Zora was smiling, and Grady and Nico were staring at her like she'd grown an extra head.

Sonny smiled and waved to the thousands of people she'd just revealed her darkest secret in front of. It was oddly refreshing, being completely one hundred percent secret free.

Just then Santiago stood up from his chair and threw the small note cards he had been holding in his hands behind his chair in jubilation. He was laughing so hard that there were tears in the corner of his eyes. After a few minutes of nonstop cheering, Santiago held up his hands.

"Well! Sonny Munroe's heart HAS been officially stolen! Channy is a go! Have a good night everyone!"

With a huge applause from the audience Sonny waved and smiled again. Santiago shook her hand again and smiled broadly.

"You three just gave me the biggest broadcast I've had in years!" He cheered happily. Then he disappeared off stage.

There was a growl from Portlyn who was gripping the side of her chair so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"You little NOBODY, you ruined my perfect plan."

"I'm sorry Portlyn; I just couldn't give him up. And I'm turning in a complaint form tomorrow," she added.

Just then Portlyn threw herself at her, but the security guards caught her just in time.

"This isn't over Sonny!" She yelled as she was taken out the back door.

Sonny noted that Chad had started walking towards her and she turned away from him to hurry back up the aisle. But he caught her wrist in his grip and turned her to face him.

"I knew you were in love with me."

"Yeah, so I couldn't just let her walk away with you. Could I?" She replied as she hung her head trying to hide the blush on her face.

But his index finger lifted her chin up and her eyes met his.

"Just shut up and let your boyfriend kiss you," he demanded roughly.

With those smoldering eyes and perfect lips she could hardly say no. And he hadn't even used his clichéd line about the time for talking being over! Instead he'd used that sexy demanding voice he only used when he was ordering people around. Just then he leaned forward and finally closed the last little gap between their lips. Her nerve endings were dancing with bright colors and her whole body was trembling. She couldn't help but return it as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair. When he pulled away her lips were tingling like mad.

"_Hmm," _she sighed happily.

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her again when someone coughed in the background. Tawni was standing on the edge of the stage and she looked like she might possibly throw up. Nico and Grady were blinking stupidly. Zora was giving her the thumbs up.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tawni snapped coldly.

"Yes," Chad replied icily.

"Good," she shot.

"Okay kids, time to go," Marshall had appeared and was pointing to the exit. Tawni crossed her arms over her chest as she started towards the door.

"See you tomorrow Sonny," she threatened.

"Bye guys," she responded with a smile.

When they were alone again Chad leaned his forehead against hers. She couldn't think about anything other than his lips which were only a few inches away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Chad, I just made an idiot out of myself on national television. Don't make me regret it."

He chuckled again as he brushed his fingers along her cheek.

"It's about time Munroe, considering you've been crazy for me since day one."

She was about to argue when he pressed his lips firmly against hers. The argument was immediately forgotten as he moved his lips against hers. She whimpered happily as he parted his lips and his exquisite taste of mint and honey cascaded into her mouth.

Even though she knew the consequences of her actions would come faster than a speeding train, being kissed like _this _by him was worth it.

-x-

There will be one more chapter and then we're all done! :) And now for the lyrics which inspired this story.

"_Safe driving to Mars, safe traveling to Venus _

_My past don't mean anything to me_

_Pray twinkle again,_

_Pray I don't wish on you too hard _

'_Cause clovers don't care about me._

_And I can't afford to lose you, star_

_Oh I can't afford to lose you. _

_I sit here again smoke bubbles blown only in threes _

_And I can't rely upon that_

_So pray twinkle again_

_Pray I don't wish on you too hard_

'_Cause I miss your dance with the moon_

_And I can't afford to lose you, star_

_Oh I can't afford to lose you_

_I can't afford to lose you, star  
I can't afford to lose you." –Star by Kate Walsh _


	20. Once More

So I just read that in the episode Tween Choice, Sonny breaks up with Chad. Do you think it'll be permanent? Or do you think the writers just want to keep us hooked? Because personally I don't think the show can function without Channy. =) Love, Katie P.S. This is the last and final chapter! Thanks for reading everyone!

I don't own Sonny.

Once More 

The consequences started as soon as she got home. She went in the back way and discovered much to her annoyance that the group of girls was still outside. Except now they were all crying and wailing. She waved to them before going upstairs but it only made the situation worse. One of the girls actually collapsed onto the ground.

"Crazy people," she said pointing to them. The man behind the desk nodded his head in complete agreement.

"Miss Munroe someone left this for you," he said handing her a red evelope.

She opened it and began to read.

_Dear Sonny, I have to admit that I was pleased when I saw the broadcast. I've never seen Portlyn so mad before. She asked how you got away and she believed that you snuck out. _

_Also, I thought I might leave my car here for you to use until things settle down. Trust me; it will be useful if you are driving a car the paparazzi don't recognize. _

_Thank you for all your help Sonny! Give me a call sometime 555-6781_

_Love, Lydia _

_P.S. You have changed Chad, you really have. I wish you both the best of luck._

She smiled and entered the phone number into her cell phone then ordered the door man to shred it. She didn't want any chance of Portlyn ever finding out that Lydia had helped her.

When she walked into her apartment she discovered her mother sitting in front of the T.V. her mouth hanging wide and her eyes filled with tears.

"Sonny," she whispered.

"Hi mom," she said as she sunk down onto the couch next to her. At the moment the T.V. was off but she knew that she had seen the interview. "Sorry," she apologized. "I should've told you before this."

"I all ready knew Sonny," her mother whispered still staring at the T.V. "It's just a big deal, your daughter falling in love for the first time you know."

Sonny kissed the crown of her mother's head as she rose from the couch.

"Mom, you are the best."

"I know."

She checked her phone as she closed her bedroom door. Tawni, Nico and Grady all had left her messages which she would ignore. She plopped down on her bed with a happy sigh.

_Girlfriend,_ it was such a simple word and yet it made her so ecstatic and tingly. Over and over she repeated the wonderful word in her mind. Just then her cell phone rang and she couldn't contain the happy squeal when she read the name.

"Hello?"

"Did _m' lady _get home safely?"

"Yeah," she blushed at the adorable nickname he'd given her just before saying good night.

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow."

Did he know what he did to her mental state? He turned her into a complete marshmallow. She touched her lips with a sigh, the very lips that he had been touching no more than half an hour ago. With another happy sigh she drifted off into sleep.

-x-

When she looked outside her window the next morning she saw that the group of girls was still there and that there were a million cameras and T.V. crews as well. It was actually semi surprising since it was a Saturday morning. She smiled as she thanked the heavens that it was Saturday. She wouldn't have to see Tawni, or anyone else for that matter. She could just hide safely away in her apartment. Even though Tawni had threatened to 'see her tomorrow' but Sonny guessed it was merely just to freak her out.

She put her complaint form against Portlyn in the envelope she had prepared for it and put the address of Condor Studios on it. She licked the stamp and put it in the 'to be mailed' pile on the table.

Just then there was a knock at the door and she answered it. She was delighted to see that Chad was dressed in a ridiculous track suit with a dorky looking sweatband on his forehead. She couldn't help but smile. He was the only person she knew who could manage to look dorky and sexy at the same time.

"It's the only way I could get by the press; I looked so ugly they thought I lived here!"

Sonny scowled at him.

"I mean good morning Miss Munroe," he said.

"Hi Chad," she responded. Before she could comprehend what was happening he had taken in her lips in his own.

"Good morning you two," her mother's voice came from the kitchen. The two pulled practically jumped away from each other.

"Come on in Chad," Sonny said gesturing to the couch. She couldn't help but smile as she noted the small red blush decorating Chad's lovely white cheeks. She sent a scowl to her mother who quickly disappeared with her bowl of cereal into her bedroom. But Sonny noticed that she left the door open.

"So," she said plopping down on the couch next to her completely dreamy boyfriend. "What's up?"

He immediately reached for the remote.

"Oh, do we really have to watch T.V.?"

"You really should see this Sonny," he replied.

Portlyn's face was on the T.V. screen giving some other reporter the '411' on what supposedly really happened.

"Sonny Munroe stole Chad Dylan Cooper from me, he never really liked her! He was just toying with her!"

"She is seriously impossible," she said, throwing up her hands in the air.

"Wait, it gets better."

"I would also like to say that the rumor is NOT true. I did not give her that black eye. She ran into a door! I didn't do any of those things she accused me of; she's a liar I tell you!"

Just then Chad shut the T.V. off.

"Will it ever end?"

"No," he replied honestly.

"I know."

He smiled at her and was leaning into kiss her when there was a cough from behind them.

"You know that this is totally disgusting, don't you?" Tawni's voice asked. Sonny whirled around her and her jaw dropped as she saw Tawni and Zora standing in her doorway.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to give you this," Zora handed a stuffed unicorn her.

"What is it?"

"Portlyn isn't the only one who can plant video cameras. That's got everything you need to prove to Santiago that you were telling the truth for real."

Sonny stood up and nearly crushed the poor girl in a hug.

"Oh, Zora you are so sweet!" She cooed happily. "But I don't understand what you are doing here Tawni," Sonny turned to the blonde.

"Zora made me come," she pouted. "She told me that there would be cameras here," Tawni whined. "Instead all I find is you and Chad about to lip lock, like I haven't seen enough of that." She replied venomously.

"There are cameras here Tawni, come look!" She pointed out the window to the million people outside her window. "You didn't see them on your way in?"

"We flew came in the back way."

"You know about the back way too?"

"I did," Zora responded. "I don't want any press," she responded as she disappeared out the door.

"You know Tawni, if you go out the front, they'll be sure to see you! You can tell them you were here to see me. Then you can tell them how grossed out you are by Channy!"

"Even the mere mention of it makes me want to puke!" She whined unhappily. Sonny gave the blonde one more push out the door and she was finally alone with her boyfriend again.

"Let's see what's on this tape!" Sonny ran around the couch and put the DVD in. It opened on Portlyn talking on the cell phone.

"Yeah, I gave her a black eye. She totally deserves it. I mean I have to keep her away from Chad; she isn't good enough for him. And he doesn't even love her. I mean come on! What do you mean by that? Of course he's NOT in love with her. How can you think he is?"

There was silence for a few seconds then Portlyn laughed.

"Oh Lydia, you are truly evil. Sabotage sounds perfect! This is almost as evil as what I came up with. Now Lydia, this has to stay between us because if anyone ever finds out about this, I could get fired and we wouldn't want that. Not if you want to keep your job."

Then the video ended.

"This is awesome! It shows her not only plotting against me, but threatening poor Lydia!" she exclaimed as she popped out the DVD and turned on her computer.

"Are you making a copy?"

"Yes, this way there's one for Santiago and one for Mr. Condor."

"You're going to send it to Santiago?" He asked obviously surprised.

"Anonymously," she responded as the DVD finished copying onto her computer. She popped in another blank DVD into her computer and clicked BURN on the file she had just created. Chad was looking at her like she had grown three heads.

"Don't look at me like that Chad, I won't tell them it's me. I have to expose her lies if I ever want to get a second of peace with you," she told him as the DVD finished burning. She put one DVD in the envelope addressed to Mr. Condor resealed it and addressed a blank envelope to Santiago. She set them back on the table.

"I hope she gets fired," Sonny hissed menacingly as she sat down on the couch again. Chad turned to her and smiled.

"Oh, she will."

There was a minute of awkward silence and then Chad cleared his throat nervously.

"She was wrong," he bluntly stated.

"Of course, she wrong about the whole thing."

"No, Sonny. She was wrong about my feelings for you."

"Oh?"

Her heart exploded in a loud burst inside of her chest as his fingers caressed her cheek gently.

"I love you Sonny," the words warmed her soul as they tumbled like honey from his lips.

She was now grinning stupidly. She tried to hide it, but it was no use. Her brain kept trying to comprehend the information he had just given her, but it just wouldn't compute.

"Chad," she whispered. "I-I sort of thought you might like me but I couldn't let myself hope that MMPH!" She was cut off by a passionate and deep kiss that made her head reel. When he pulled away there was a deep blush on his cheeks and an ecstatic grin on his face.

"How many times do I have to kiss you to prove my point?" he teased.

"At least once more," she whispered and then she brought his lips back to hers.

-x-

Well there you go! Now for a short but needed A/N:

Special Thanks:

Thank you to _kaybeesknees _who has reviewed almost every chapter with love and support! I have to admit, if it wasn't for your encouragement I would've given up on this story ages ago.

Thank you to _LilRockerStar _who also who reviewed this story with such passion that I had to keep going!

Thanks to _HarryGinnyDxC _who was also **so **encouraging!

Thank you to everyone who spent time reading this story and for giving my writing a shot! If you enjoyed this story check out my other fics!

Until we meet again! -Katie

_Coming soon to a computer screen near you_:

_Greatest Love_, Sonny is working as a maid in the Plaza Hotel when she meets the perfect guy. He's rich, handsome and funny. It's a textbook Cinderella story. Or is it?


End file.
